


The Netherdread Clan

by vane (Clavain)



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen, Multi, dragon lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clavain/pseuds/vane
Summary: In an unkind land ravaged by disease and survival of the fittest, there is one refuge where those diseased can recover and receive support, respect and medical care. Alyosha's Clan is a ragtag army of misfits who couldn't find a home elsewhere. With an unusually talented army, they have managed to carve a space for themselves in the Wyrmwound. However, the pilgrimage to the centre of the Plaguebringer's domain was not easy, and many fell along the way.All my dragon profiles and stories from Flight Rising.





	1. Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is profiles, after that some overviews, then stories each get their own chapter. will edit the first chapter as profiles develop/expand.
> 
> You can see the actual dragons and read their profiles with the formatting here: http://www1.flightrising.com/lair/232931/1429885/1
> 
> The squares with the professional looking art are from Flight Rising, who let people use their art for these purposes. The shoddy looking drawings are all mine!

 

 

A L Y O S H A 

* * *

Progenitor & Patriarch  
Manipulative; Fragile; Charismatic

* * *

  
  
  


| Alyosha, a relentlessly ambitious dragon, initially wanted to overthrow his home clan. In an attempt to raise his status he set off on the Search only a few weeks after his birth, the youngest guardian to do so in local history. On the first day of his journey he met [Mirek](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786) and [Lisbeth](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208), a lone pair of fae, and imprinted on [Mirek](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786) as his charge. He decided to found a clan with the two of them instead of returning to his old one.  
  
He manages the clan as a fusion between a ragtag army and a constantly expanding and shrinking family of choice. His main goal is to conquer and maintain the rare highly sought-after less diseased territory so the many non plague natives in the clan (mostly [Mirek](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786)) can live healthily. The clan is itinerant and combat-based. It primarily consists of travellers or refugees who joined and then later either remained or departed. Within the clan familial, platonic ties trump romantic ones and very few dragons are mated, most just occasionally laying a clutch with a passer-through. Many offspring go on to serve the Plaguebringer.  
  
His mate and charge, [Mirek](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786), is his primary worry – although instead of seeing him as an individual, Alyosha usually perceives him as a treasure to be protected, often to Mirek's frustration. Alyosha resists Mirek doing any work and will always trust his co-leader, [Lisbeth](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208), with responsibilities rather than his mate. He treasures his Scottish fold cat, which was a gift from Mirek.  
  
Alyosha has a complicated relationship with the fungi cultivator [Split](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=20953196), and they have had a son, [Robin](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=34231684), together.  
---|---  
  
 

 

 L I S B E T H 

* * *

Progenitor & Tactician  
Logical; Intelligent; Assertive

* * *

 

 

  
Lisbeth was born alone, a sole egg near the border between the Abiding Boneyard and Wandering Contagion. Her parents were likely killed before her birth, or perhaps the egg was left behind in a hurry. From birth she skirted around the edges of a very large wildclaw clan, surviving off the insects which fed on the remains of the clan's prey. Due to her size she went mostly unnoticed, and by straying near their camps she learned their language. She named herself after that clan's matriarch, Lisbeth, because she wanted that same strength.  
  
One day when outside she saw another fae – the first dragon she'd ever seen like herself. After he offered her food the two stayed together, although it was still a struggle to stay alive. [Mirek](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786) taught her how to use environmental magic, a skill she quickly mastered and excelled at. Shortly after that they met [Alyosha](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207), a guardian on the Search, who took [Mirek](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786) as his charge and co-founded a clan with them.  
  
The original fae expression, with large use of her frills, is something lost to Lisbeth. As a result, she is easily able to be understood by coatls. [Mirek](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786) attempted to teach her some aspects, but it still comes a lot less naturally to her than the expression of other types of dragon. Although she showed great aptitude for magical power in her youth she never pursued it very far, instead opting to hone her strategic and leadership skills. She excels at managing the clan, using her great intelligence to lead them from victory to victory.  
  
[Svetlana ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593)is her close friend. She likes looking after and taming various frogs and toads for companionship. She responded to [Beelzebub's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)repeated challenges for leadership by raising [Plagia ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=35084211)

 

 

 

 M I R E K 

* * *

Alyosha's Consort  
Passive; Trusting; Compassionate

* * *

 

 

  
Mirek was “relocated” from his [birth clan](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=182016) in the Shifting Expanse along with around fifty other fae due to overcrowding and food shortages. The group shortly ran into trouble with the maren beastclans when crossing the Tsunami Flats, and were unable to defend themselves due to their magic's poor interaction with the local magic. The party were scattered and killed; by the time Mirek stopped fleeing he found himself alone on the outskirts of the Wandering Contagion. As a lone fae in a different elemental zone – a lone fae with no skills or training to speak of – he was doomed.  
  
After a few weeks alone in the hostile, diseased landscape it became clear that none of his friends had made it, or else they had gone another way. Resigned, he ventured further in to the Plaguebringer's domain, determined to pass through and find somewhere more hospitable to spend the rest of his life. However, one day while travelling he saw another lone fae – [Lisbeth](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208). She was feral, unsocialized, used having lived alone in this hostile environment. He adopted her and taught her everything he knew, desperately happy to not be alone anymore. Before long an astonishingly young guardian came along, on the Search, and adopted Mirek as his charge and mate. After that, Mirek watched [Lisbeth](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208) and [Alyosha](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)found the clan from a relatively passive position. He never pursued leadership.  
  
Mirek does some heavily supervised farming work in the clan, but [Alyosha](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207) is too protective to let him do anything dangerous, something which doesn't usually bother him but he does come into conflict over fairly often. Although he is happy in the new clan and able to overcome [Alyosha](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)'s protectiveness quite easily, he is highly aware of how little he his able to contribute as a lone displaced fae. He is frequently homesick and suffers from cultural displacement, as there are very few fae in the clan with interest or aptitude towards fae expression or nestbuilding. Mirek's life is a fairly solitary one, usually spent being overseen by [Alyosha](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207). He has recently become close with [Harlequin](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=23697302), the two having bonded over disgust at some of Alyosha's most reckless actions.  
  
Mirek, having now spent hundreds of years around dragons not using fae expression, has adapted to their intonation and can be easily understood by coatls. The other dragons generally consider him as a small useless thing to be indulged, much to his chagrin. He loves his calico cat very much.

 

 

 S K Y W A L L 

* * *

Explorer & Scholar  
Dedicated; Stubborn; Arrogant

* * *

 

  
Skywall was born in the Starwood Strand into a clan of pearlcatchers whose primary goal was pursuing knowledge. He stayed there for a time, but their lifestyle left his wanderlust unappeased. At only a few weeks old he packed up some local flora and fauna and set out to become a travelling merchant. He braved the lonely life on the road for two years before, having appeased his restlessness, he decided to return home and settle down. However, in the time he had been gone there had been vicious territorial wars resulting in mass death. The experimentation had grown extreme and geared towards conflict - the pearlcatchers hoped to form an artificial emperor from some captured imperials to use as a weapon to avenge their fallen kin.  
  
He was powerless to stop the experiment, watching as imperial after imperial was slain to no avail. Disgusted, he broke the remaining imperials out the following night and escaped with them, never to return to his corrupted birth clan. Most went their separate ways, however [Svetlana](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593) stayed with Skywall. Unusually for their species, the two became fast lifelong friends The two resumed exploring until they met a peculiar trio trying to form a clan. Seeing an opportunity to make a home for himself and his companion, one which could fit his needs, Skywall offered his expertise and took a leading role in developing the Clan. His influence is visible in the Clan’s itinerant nature and how members cycle in and out, free to leave as they wish and return whenever - Skywall created a clan perfect for his lifestyle.  
  
Skywall often serves as a teacher, passing on the knowledge gained through his exploration. Although he is loyal to the Clan he frequently departs on expeditions, often returning with new misfits to add to the Clan ([Ece](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=30911160), [Cori](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22099291), [Medea ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23846595)just to name a few). He serves as one of the Clan's three leaders.  
  
Skywall suffered great personal tragedy when the Clan waged war to move from the Rotrock Rim to the Wyrmwound. His two consorts, [Liquid ](http://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/21927637)and [Immer](http://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/23145449), were slain along with his three surviving children: [Ostsee](http://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/22648162), [Nordsee ](http://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/22648164)and [Griefswald](http://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/22648165) in a raid. Skywall's only surviving member from a flourishing family is Griefswald's daughter [Beelzebub](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666). For this reason, he has emotionally withdrawn from all dragons and has not taken another consort. He is also distant with [Hysteria](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=39702334), despite her wanting him to act as her father. He goes on more and more trips, staying in the Clan for shorter and shorter periods, trying to forget all the dragons who died there.  
  
After the loss of most of his family, Skywall underwent a radical transformation. He had the Clan cartographer [Dahlia ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32789993)tattoo a map of the world onto his wings, and personally painted over his pearl to make it more of a compass, so the layers of memory of his family would no longer be shining through. Disaster struck further when his one surviving relative, [Beelzebub](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666), proved to be a troublesome upstart with no respect for the current rulers of the Clan. Skywall withdraws further from the Clan every day.

 

 C A D E L L 

* * *

Undead Medic  
Brusque; Rebellious; Cynical

* * *

 

  
Despite being born into [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan, Cadell's life has been marked by repeated massive upheaval. For one thing, as one of the earliest hatchlings born into the clan, there was no designated adult to care for her. However, unlike [Beelzebub ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)who was born around the same time, Cadell's biological parents did not care for her. [Pechorin](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22874416), a selfish and universally-disliked dragon pretended she didn't exist and Immer, who was fully consumed by her courtship of [Skywall](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882), didn't want a reminder of a previous tryst around.  
  
The only dragon who had time for Cadell, energetic spiral that she was, as she was growing up was [Beelzebub](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666). The adolescent took the hatchling under her wing and got into a physical confrontation with Pechorin over his absentee parenting (which Pechorin easily won). Cadell has never forgotten this childhood friendship, and for this reason supports Beelzebub in all her endeavours, even though they've grown very dark as of late. Her mother died with Beelzebub's mother during the Great Migration.  
  
Eventually, [Svetlana ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593)took on Cadell as an apprentice healer, after noticing her prowess in elemental magic. Cadell excelled in her studies and helped to sustain her fellow clan members. She repeatedly asked Svetlana to teach her combat magic, but the imperial refused, citing concern for her safety. Svetlana also wouldn't allow the spiral anywhere near combat, something Cadell deeply resented. During this time she grew close to [Lvovna](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=30930883), a fellow apprentice of Svetlana and devoted pacifist.  
  
Then one fateful evening [Procyon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23924525) approached Cadell. She said that her consort [Tarkovskii ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103)was working on an experiment to amplify magical ability. Intrigued and desperate to prove herself to Svetlana, Cadell hastily volunteered. The result was her mutation from spiral to bogsneak.  
  
Cadell resented the change and had massive problems adjusting. Her magic was so different it was nigh-unworkable. She instantly grew to detest Procyon and Tarkovskii and, influenced by Beelzebub's own change in attitude, redirected that hatred towards non-plague denizens in general. Outsiders had ruined her body; her horrible father was an outsider. Within two months of the change she succumbed to health problems and died in her sleep after forbidding her former friends, the Clan's healers Lvovna and Svetlana, from treating her chronic health problems or extending her life in any way.  
  
A grief-stricken [Beelzebub](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666), still reeling from losing her family in the pilgrimage to the Wyrmwound, sought out the necromancer [Flo ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=33517077)and begged her to undo her father's work by restoring Cadell to life. Flo acquiesced, although the dragon that returned to life was only half Cadell. She was furious at being brought back and threatened Flo into promising to never do it again.  
  
The new Cadell is cold and impatient. Her magic has changed - she is now only capable of healing the undead, a task she undertakes without enthusiasm. Although her love for [Beelzebub ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)remains, it has cooled. Now she is focused on Beelzebub's political agenda and has an intense hatred of outsiders. She is even willing to work with her father, [Pechorin](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22874416), a dragon she once swore revenge on. She works with [Svetlana ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593)although she spurns all the imperial's attempts at making amends.

 

 

 

 B E E L Z E B U B 

* * *

High Priestess | False Prophet (Religious Council)  
Pious; Driven; Malevolent

* * *

 

  
Beelzebub's birth at the beginning of the Second Epoch coincided with the creation of the Religious Council by [Westward](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=25008061). As a consequence, she was raised as high priestess, a job she maintains to this very day. She was very close with her family growing up, and her best friend [Cadell](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23815627), another spiral who she raised as a younger sibling. She even got into fights protecting Cadell from her bad father [Pechorin](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22874416). She used to work very closely with Westward, practicing religious rites and making sure the Plaguebringer was obeyed. She had a carefully cultivated animosity with [Eva](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22529314), because she was of another faith.  
  
Eel's life started deteriorating at the end of the Third Epoch. During the Great Migration, her grandmother [Liquid](http://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/21927637) was slain along with her two aunts, [Ostsee](http://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/22648162) and [Nordsee, ](http://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/22648164)and her mother [Griefswald](http://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/22648165). To make matters worse, her father [Obadiah ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22058949)was unable to handle his grief and left the Clan instead of providing support, as did her grandfather [Skywall](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=21784882). Although they both eventually returned, by then the damage was done and she never trusted either of them again.  
  
Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, her only surviving friend [Cadell ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23815627)volunteered for one of [Tarkovskii's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103)experiments because she was frustrated with her lack of progress as [Svetlana's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593)apprentice. The consequences were dire: Cadell was transformed into a bogsneak. She hated her new form and couldn't control her magic in it at all, and then died from health complications a little over a month later. Eel, utterly alone and distraught, went to [Flo ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=33517077)the necromancer and demanded that she undo her father's murder of Cadell. Eel used her power as High Priestess to force Flo to reanimate Cadell.  
  
The Cadell that came back was not her original self, but she was enough for Eel. Maybe Cadell has insisted that she would have rather stayed dead, maybe she's threatened Flo into promising to never reanimate another dragon, but Eel's just glad to no longer be alone. Ever since she suffered all these losses, Eel has had the remarkable ability to be completely still for hours at a time, something very atypical for her species.  
  
As the consequence of her personal upheaval, Eel and Cadell started to blame the Clan's problems on non-plague denizens. This immediately put a big divide between Eel and her remaining family. Eel started saying that the Great Migration was [Mirek's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786)fault - he was leading [Alyosha ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)astray. All of the deaths were the results of outside influence, and the continuing presence of non-plague dragons was attracting calamity. Eel's position as High Priestess and the recent mass bereavement that had hit the clan made more dragons believe her than would have otherwise.  
  
Unfortunately for Eel, the Clan was built on a foundation of inclusion and far too many of its inhabitants are non-plague for anyone to seriously entertain her ideas. She still has a significant following, and can occasionally pass action towards her goals. Ever since [Lisbeth ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208)realized she was a threat she has been actively maneuvering against Eel. The latest form this took was the introduction of [Plagia ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=35084211)to the Religious Council.  
  
At this time, Eel claims to hear the Plaguebringer speaking directly to her and asking her to do certain things. Some dragons believe her, notably [Pechorin ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22874416)and [Cadell](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23815627), but the majority are apathetic. In day-to-day life she works on the Religious Council, trying desperately to outmaneuver [Westward ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25008061)who is now her sworn enemy (she sees him as a spy from the Nature Flight, someone monumentally unfit to run the Religious Council).

 

 

 S V E T L A N A 

* * *

Healer & Combat Mage  
Self-disciplined; Reliable; Loving

* * *

 

  
Svetlana's [birth clan ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=75342)were conquered by [Skywall](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)'s original clan, and she was put aside to take part in an experiment to artificially form an emperor. Many of her siblings and friends were killed in unsuccessful experiments, until [Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)broke her out along with some other dragons. While the others were unwilling to leave the Arcanist's domain, Svetlana decided to accompany [Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)into the Wandering Contagion out of concern for his safety and a belief that she could help him as a healer and mage.  
  
When they encountered [Alyosha](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207), [Lisbeth ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208)and [Mirek](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786), an unusual trio of dragons trying to form a clan, Skywall and Svetlana decided to join them. She played a founding role in the clan's army, and helped [Lisbeth ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208)improve her magic to a much higher standard. The two are very close friends.  
  
As one of the founding members of the clan, Svetlana has seniority and respect from almost all dragons, and tends to oversee field operations that aren't directly controlled by [Lisbeth ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208)herself. She is also in charge of medicine for all dragons in the clan, and is frequently busy keeping disease away from non-plague natives. She still nurtures a very close friendship with [Skywall](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882), and sometimes accompanies him on his expeditions when she feels that her apprentice [Lvovna ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30930883)is sufficient to cover her absence.  
  
Her former apprentice [Cadell ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23815627)is Svetlana's greatest mistake. In failing to properly understand the young spiral, Svetlana inadvertently set her onto a path that led to mutation and undeath. Svetlana feels great remorse for her part in Cadell's undoing and tries to be as nice to her as possible, despite Cadell's barely-veiled animosity.  
  
As the result of her strong magical ability, a group of faeries follow her around. Sometimes they lend her their strength, and in return she gives them sustenance.

 

 

 

W A R R E N

* * *

Glass Canon (Warrior)  
Tries really hard; Needs approval; Generous

* * *

 

  
Warren entered the clan shortly after its formation during the First Epoch, back when it was little more than a ragtag collective of six dragons. He had been forced out of his [birth lair](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=195434) because of his compulsive theft and knew he had little chance of surviving in the Plaguebringer's domain alone. The first time he tried to rob them, [Lisbeth ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208)took him down calmly and nonviolently. The second, [Alyosha ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)talked him out of it. A third never came.  
  
[Adamska ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22491599)taught Warren how to fight. It took longer than it should have (Warren's ridgeback body was vastly different from Adamska) but before long he became the second offensive member of the clan's army. For months he rationalised it as integrating himself so he could pull off a heist – but the itinerant clan had very little they could carry from place to place and gave it all to him readily. They tolerated his urges to possess things and trusted him, gave him a place among them, and accommodated his unusual emotional needs. Warren never left.  
  
Nowadays, Warren comes into conflict with people who don't understand his constant need for validation and certainty and consequently who find him annoying. Despite that, his physical strength and status as a founding member of the clan demands respect. His closest friends are [Adamska](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22491599), [Spiegel ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22060362)and [Svetlana](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593), who he regularly works with. Although he often confides in [Swash](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=21840949), with whom he shares a relationship of mutual emotional support.  
  
Most of his children have been exalted, but one of his most recent eggs hatched into [Plagia](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=35084211), an emissary sent by the Plaguemother herself.

 

 

S P I E G E L

* * *

Glass Canon (Warrior)  
Non-Verbal; Violent; Determined

* * *

 

  
Spiegel was born outside of a clan - an egg abandoned, perhaps by choice or else by accident. He grew up much like [Lisbeth](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208), half-feral, until he met a small group of bandits unaffiliated to any flight. They slowly taught him to talk and started to use him as muscle on their escapades - Spiegel was fast, quick and strong.  
  
One night something clicked in Spiegel's head: these dragons were using him. Laughing at him behind his back. He hadn't realized it until now, but it was suddenly all so clear: the smaller rations, the bulk of the work he carried, the way they talked about him. Disgusted, he tried to run away in the night. The clanmaster chased him down and beat him until he was half-dead, before dragging him back.  
  
Spiegel let his resentment fester during the years he was enslaved there. Until, on one assignment to rob a tiny group of dragons, he came face-to-face with the extremely talented mage and healer, [Svetlana](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593), and more parts of a competent army. Realizing that with their help he might be able to finally escape his old clan, he offered to join them if they would protect him. They accepted.  
  
A few decades later once he knew he was strong enough, he tracked his old clanmaster down and murdered him in his sleep. Then he took out the entire bandit clan, leaving the few survivors scarred and without a home. With his revenge complete, he returned to [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan once more.  
  
As the result of his upbringing, Spiegel prefers not to talk. His go-to response, aside from a few gestures with his ears that those who know him have come to recognize, is to attack. He is happiest when fighting or hunting, and unlike his comrades he has no compunctions about killing any other dragon. If challenged to a fight or insulted and no one was there to stop him, Spiegel could easily kill a clan-mate. Luckily they know that, and keep their distance. His best friend is the dove who started following him around - he loves it because around it he doesn't need to talk.  
  
Spiegel was the eighth dragon to join the clan. He is closest to [Warren ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22563648)and [Adamska](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22491599), whom he works with regularly.

 

 

A D A M S K A

* * *

Glass Canon (Warrior)  
Brave; Loyal; Competent

* * *

 

  
Adamska left his[ birth clan](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=148901) as a young dragon, looking for excitement and a way to advance. He quickly became disillusioned - he craved social contact and to build something. He hadn't intended to stay for long in the Wandering Contagion because it was difficult for dragons like him, but when entering prime hunting territory he was shocked to find it unoccupied. He investigated and came across an eclectic “clan” – a [plague guardian](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207) and [fae](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208), a [lightning fae](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786), an [arcane pearlcatcher](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882) and an [imperial](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593). From then on he asked them their story – how did such a small group come together and to what end? How did they obtain this territory?  
  
It wasn't long before they were all pushed out by a rival clan, they were to small to defend their gains. Adamska saw promise there, something he could nurture and protect, something in need of a competent fighter. He formed the groundrock of the army, with [Svetlana ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593)lending him her competent healing magic.  
  
Adamska is the universally respected leader of the army. He works closely with [Warren ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22563648)and [Spiegel](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22060362). Balanced, stable and well-liked, as well as strong enough to outduel any competitors, Adamska has a solid position in the Clan. He found [Eva ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=22529314)when she was dying and brought her help, and since then she has become his consort. Adamska is not religious, despite Eva's best attempts to convert him.

 

 

 G E N E S I S 

* * *

Crystal Pools Specialist (Warrior)  
Severe; Powerful; Wise

* * *

 

  
A prodigious fighter, Genesis was groomed from the moment her egg hatched in[ the Beacon of the Radiant Eye](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=45448) to exhibit immense magical power and physical prowess. For the majority of her adult life, Genesis worked as an attendant to the Lightweaver herself. In the exalted position she learned many secrets which she swore to carry to her grave. She has met the minds at the forefront of technological and magical progress and worked with them.  
  
Eventually, Genesis tired of her life and decided to travel. She crossed the Sea of a Thousand Currents and came to rest in the Plaguebringer's domain.  
  
Genesis is currently staying with [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan, but she has not yet joined it.

 

 

T A L O N

* * *

Fighter & Spy  
Jovial; Paternal; Moody

* * *

 

  
Although Talon is the oldest dragon in the Clan, he is one of its newest residents. Talon spent the majority of his life travelling, utilizing his natural nocturne ability to blend in to whichever clan he chose. He found little interest in settling down - he found that by the time he returned to clans they had moved, or else dragons he had known and liked had left.  
  
During one fateful hibernal equinox, Talon was going back to Dragonhome, the place of his birth. While flying over the Wyrmwound, he passed one of the battles of the Great Migration and he was shot down and killed. He was instantly reanimated by one of the necromancers to serve as a soldier for their side. Talon fought in the undead army for several years until the death of the necromancer who had summoned him, which restored his memories and sense of self. Disoriented and plagued by fragments of memories of the things he was forced to do under another dragon's thrall, he decided to stay put for a while.  
  
Talon lends [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan his strength to make reparations for the dragons he killed during their Great Migration under another dragon's control. So far, he is greatly enjoying life as a part of the Clan because of the freedom allowed to the members to travel as they wish. It is looking likely that Talon will make it his permanent home. No one holds grudges against him for the murders he wasn't in control of, and Talon is slowly regaining his old personality.  
  
When he's not fighting in the Clan's army, Talon works for [Seivarden ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=48330722)as one of the spiral's spies.

 

 

H A R L E Q U I N

* * *

Jester  
Playful; Cunning; Sociable

* * *

 

  
Harlequin was born into the Clan, one of three eggs [Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)found abandoned on his travels (alongside [Suregent ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=20522408)and [Hysteria](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=39702334)). Despite [Lacewing ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=34819789)and [Mirek's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786)best attempts, Harlequin has rejected fae frill language in favour of the standard draconic complete with intonation that allows coatls to understand him.  
  
Harlequin used to work in the Garden with [Rico ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865)back when the Clan was situated in the Rotrock Rim. When the Garden was left behind during the Great Migration and he saw almost half of his clanmates die, Harlequin became utterly furious with [Alyosha ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)for instigating the string of wars that left the Clan bereft of so much. He refused to help out in the construction of the new Garden because he didn't see why they had to leave the old one behind. To this day, he boycotts it.  
  
Harlequin rejected [Beelzebub's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=23308666)criticism of Clan leadership because it excluded him because he was technically a water dragon, even though he'd been born into the Clan. Instead, he mounted his own offensive against Alyosha's weak spot: his charge and mate [Mirek](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786). After several long conversations Harlequin accidentally became close friends with the other fae dragon, and managed to get Mirek to make Alyosha issue an official apology and promise to pursue peaceful solutions. [Lacewing ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=34819789)was even appointed as ambassador for peace.  
  
Appeased with the changes he had seen through in the Clan, Harlequin pursues a new life as an entertainer and bard. He uses the popularity his career generates to lobby for peace, something [Lvovna ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30930883)wholeheartedly supports.

 

 

C A L U L I C H E

* * *

Fisher  
Tired; Loyal; Subdued

* * *

 

  
The Clan's territory is many miles from any large bodies of water, so the majority of Caluliche's job is flying between the two with a few measly handfuls of fish. Before the Great Migration the job was easier and more rewarding because the Clan's territory included a lake. Nowadays, Caluliche and his partner [Cahuella ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=29637519)are holdovers from a different time. They have yet to be assigned jobs, but when something needs doing they are the first to be asked.  
  
Caluliche was born deep in the Tangled Wood. During the hibernal equinox he left his territory and encountered a dragon that would soon become his life partner - [Cahuella](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=29637519). Both had uncertain parentage (first generation), and both looked strikingly similar (first and second gene colours identical but flipped). The two travelled together for much of the year until they encountered [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan during its First Epoch, when it was in desperate need of members.  
  
Caluliche has been with the Clan for several hundred years. He's seen [Beelzebub's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)birth, the formation of the Religious Council, and even fought alongside his clanmates during the Great Migration. He trained under [Tierra ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28787774)until he maximized his potential. No one questions his loyalty. When he's not flying to and from the sea with pouches stuffed with fish alongside his partner, Caluliche likes to spend time in the Garden. Because his job requires so much travelling, he doesn't have any close relationships outside of his partner.

 

 

C A H U E L L A

* * *

Fisher  
Loving; Reserved; Determined

* * *

 

  
Cahuella joined the Clan during its First Epoch after meeting his life partner [Caluliche ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23611263)during the HIbernal Equinox. He's seen great change sweep through the Clan and has a quiet faith in [Lisbeth's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208)leadership - he doesn't think [Galiana ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24040176)or [Beelzebub's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)bids for power have any chance of succeeding. He served in the Clan's army during the Great Migration.  
  
Like his partner, Cahuella's role in the Clan was traditionally fishing. This became difficult after the Great Migration when the Clan's territory no longer included any significant bodies of water. Nowadays, he spends the majority of his time flying besides Caluliche carrying pouches stuffed with fish fetched from the sea. Since the job requires him to spend the majority of his time outside Clan territory, he has trouble forming relationships outside of his partner.  
  
Cahuella is a reserved and loving dragon who undertakes his job with quiet dedication. He doesn't want to serve in the Clan's army again and wants his partner to serve even less. But if it came down to it he would be ready to fight again. He's seen this Clan grow and is utterly dedicated to its continuation.

 

 

Q U E T Z A L C O A T L

* * *

Mage  
Sweet; Inexperienced; Studious

* * *

 

  
Quetzalcoatl is an extremely young dragon and magical prodigy from [a small clan in the Emberglow Hearth](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=283519). He found [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan during its Fourth Epoch and chose to join in mere weeks after his birth because he could detect strong magical energies including necromantic ones, a field he wanted to explore further. Initially he was slated to be [Svetlana](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593)'s apprentice, but he quickly proved himself the older dragon's equal.  
  
He is fascinated with the undead, especially [Medea ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23846595)who seems to be an inanimate object somehow given life. He has no particular friends in the Clan, and his strength is distrusted because of his extremely young age. He frequently leaves the Clan for weeks at a time to conduct his research. Whether or not he will truly settle down is up for debate.  
  
On one of his travels, he found [Anaander ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=49529957)wandering alone and disoriented. He is currently investigating her and trying to help her heal from the magical damage inflicted on her.

 

 

 S T R A W B E R R Y 

* * *

Fighter & Fashionista  
Refined; Strong; Cute

* * *

 

  
Born into the Clan, Strawberry's a plucky coatl solely fluent in draconic. Atypical for her species, Strawberry prefers physical combat to magical and merrily slices her way through other dragons with remarkable speed and dexterity. She was taught by [Adamska](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22491599) and works in the army with him.  
  
She's close to her younger sister, [Berry](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=29977632). Strawberry is very precise about her appearance and requires the most beautifully-crafted clothes. Since she has no ability to make her own, she tends to kill other dragons and take their clothes. For the longest time she lobbied for the Clan to adopt a tailor until [Alyosha ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)relented and assigned [Stelt ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32063505)the job. Then she moved onto demanding a jeweller, until [Mermaid ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=49456902)was recruited by [Skywall](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882). Now she constantly pesters the bogsneak and spiral to make her new and improved beautiful clothes/accessories.  
  
Strawberry's best friends are [Kyrla ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=28562110)and [Tierra ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28787774)\- the three spend every waking moment together. Often, their relationship is more than platonic. They serve in the colosseum together.

 

 

 

T I E R R A

* * *

Mire Flyer (Warrior)  
Brave; Dependable; Breathtaking

* * *

 

  
Tierra was born into a large clan of wildclaws living on the border between the Crystalspire Reaches and the Wandering Contagion. As a hatchling she always loved running and was determined to become a courier. However, fate was not so kind. In a large wildclaw clan, where physical prowess dictated social position, Tierra found herself forced to learn how to fight. She quickly excelled at it and maintained a high position in the clan.  
  
After a successful raid by the beastclans upon her birth clan, Tierra found herself and her friends all scattered across the Wandering Contagion. It was here that she developed her fighting skills in earnest - having to hunt and fight to survive as a lone dragon in hostile and diseased territory. By the time she stumbled across [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=21781207)Clan she was desperate to join a clan again. She was quickly accepted once she proved her fighting prowess, and now serves in the army directly under [Adamska](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22491599).  
  
Within the Clan, Tierra works in preserving and extending the Clan's territory, as well as hunting the bigger and more fearsome beasts that threaten the Clan's security. She is very close friends with [Strawberry ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28134623)and [Kyrla ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28562110)\- the three work together in the coliseum and enjoy hanging out in [Rico's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865)Garden together. Strawberry has subjected Tierra to countless makeovers, much to her chagrin. Both Tierra and Strawberry are trans, something easily accepted by all the other dragons in the Clan. Tierra is happy to live in the Clan (she's been there a long time, served during the Great Migration) and has no desire to leave, regardless of [Beelzebub's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)hostility.  
  
As a Mire Flyer, Tierra trains dragons from level 1 to 25. During the 2019 Springswarm, she trained [Clavain](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25206393), [Arial](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=39501714), [Harlequin ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23697302)and [Caluliche ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23611263)to level 25.

 

 

 

 C L A V A I N 

* * *

Day Watchman  
Flighty; Passionate; Anxious

* * *

 

  
Clavain was passing by during the hibernal equinox when they met [Alice ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=48909277)on the border between the Scarred Wasteland and the Starfall Isles and decided to stay with her. They left her clan together and joined [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan, because Clavain had heard some good rumours about the Clan.  
  
Clavain is the day watchman, spending every day circling the skies looking for danger or important information to relay to [Lisbeth](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208). They spend every night devoted to their mate, Alice. They are very anxious and find it difficult to stay grounded, preferring to circle out in the open where they could fly away if needed. However, now with their mate largely grounded they are starting to find it easier to stay down.  
  
They suffer terribly from the nocturne tendency to assimilate, which leaves them without identity and incredibly disoriented. They use Alice to ground themself, and also regularly see the clan therapist [Hysteria](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=39702334). They are friends with [Snedronningen](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=51262260) the eternally youthful dragon who they recruited into the Clan.  
  
They don't like [Pechorin](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22874416), their colleague and night watchman who they see bidaily in the course of their job, but they're too polite to ignore him like everyone else. Clavain has befriended a corn snake who they carry around and feed, and they frequently consult with [Dahlia ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=32789993)about mapping any changes to the Clan's territory.

 

 

 A R I A L 

* * *

Consort & Mage  
Dashing; Playful; Selfish

* * *

 

  
Arial is part of the large ice delegation from the Fortress of Ends which merged with Alyosha's Clan fairly early in its development (the other members being his mate [Lacewing](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=34819789), [Tarkovskii](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103), [Sekhmet](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24053210), [Goddess](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28352467), [Tsirk](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27480316), [Rico ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865)and [Lvovna](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30930883)). [Link to his birth clan](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=193575).  
  
Arial is very vain and sociable. He likes using his ability to sense other dragons' emotions to flirt relentlessly, behaviour his mate [Lacewing ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=34819789)even encourages. His main role in the clan is as social support, always with a joke and some flirting to cheer people up. He can be very insensitive too, and is very selfish once you get past the charming veneer. he has a mostly friendly rivalry with [Neraverine](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=27314049), who has a similar role in the clan.  
  
He had trouble naturalizing into the plague territory and was especially frustrated by the chronic health problems he suffered from as a consequence. In an effort to better integrate, he volunteered for one of [Tarkovskii's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103)experiments. The result was the eradication of the gembond disease he had contracted, and the adoption of some flattering skeletal markings. Although he still requires medical attention, he is now much happier than before. Recently, he has discovered a strong magical aptitude and started working with the Clan's army as a mage and healer himself.

 

 

 K Y R L A 

* * *

Ghostlight Antictank (Warrior)  
Fancy; Vain; Demanding

* * *

 

  
Kyrla has always rejected her ability to sense emotions and magical energies on a fundamental level. They're inconvenient at best; a liability at worst. She has become so used to cutting herself off from them so she could harm others without feeling their pain that she can no longer even access those abilities.  
  
She was born in the Cloudsong into [a massive clan of skydancers](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=90998) who loved impressing each other with aerial displays. Kyrla got into a lot of fights as a hatchling, and always preferred using claws to magic. When this pattern continued into adulthood, she became something of a pariah. Kyrla decided to leave her birth clan as a young adult and headed north - straight into the Plaguebringer's domain. It was while there that she encountered [Tierra ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28787774)\- a wildclaw who invited Kyrla to join [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan so they could fight alongside each other.  
  
[Tierra](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28787774), Kyrla and [Strawberry ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28134623)are best friends. A lot of dragons think they might even be something more. The three of them spend every waking moment together, fighting in the Clan's army, or pestering [Stelt ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32063505)and [Yula ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=42443900)to make them beautiful outfits. Kyrla is obsessed with her appearance a lot like Strawberry and the two enjoy having competitions on wearing the best outfits, something Tierra stoically endures.

 

 

 S U R E G E N T 

* * *

Scavenger  
Cruel; Unimaginative; Dishonest

* * *

 

  
Suregent's egg was found abandoned by [Skywall](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882), along with those of [Harlequin ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23697302)and [Hysteria](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=39702334). How the three eggs, all from different elements, ended up together is a mystery Suregent has no interest in solving. He was raised by [Tsirk ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27480316)and [Procyon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23924525).  
  
He had no interest in most things. For a long time he apprenticed as a fighter under the taciturn and silent [Spiegel](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22060362), hoping to learn something from the Clan's only other mirror. He didn't and as a result joined the hunter gatherers as a scavenger. He is consistently outperformed by his colleagues, all of whom are wildclaws much bigger than him. Despite volunteering in several of [Tarkovskii's](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103) experiments, the only consequences have been cosmetic.

 

 

 A D E L A I D E 

* * *

Chef  
Reserved; Sensitive; Brave

* * *

 

  
At some point in the Fourth Epoch pretty much everyone in [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan got sick of eating garbage and raw materials. They grew plants, farmed and hunted - so why was everything they ate so disgusting? [Skywall](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882) and [Ordinal ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=45252438)were tasked with finding someone to cook. They headed straight into the Tangled Woods where they encountered Adelaide, who was a baker in part of a larger clan. They managed to recruit her by promising that she would have better status and security if she came to the Wyrmwound with them.  
  
Adelaide agreed. She regrets it a bit - her coat's terrible for the climate and she keeps getting ill - but [Tarkovskii ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103)and [Pluto ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=29437875)are working on a way to change her species to coatl. Overall, she prefers living in this Clan because no one misgenders her and everyone is very respectful of her new identity.  
  
In day to day life, Adelaide cooks for the Clan. Her baked goods and sweets are especially popular. She is a dedicated vegetarian and wasn't comfortable preparing meat, so she sent [Ece ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30911160)off to find a sous-chef. The result was [Watermelon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=50052636), her close friend and co-worker.

 

 

 S E I V A R D E N 

* * *

Spymaster  
Guarded; Haughty; Faux-Playful

* * *

 

  
Seivarden gives the appearance of ignorance and naivety. She constantly ties herself in knots, pretends not to hear what people tell her and distracts others with games. But under her playful veneer is a serious and capable dragon who calculatedly tricks others into underestimating her. Spymaster of the Clan, Seivarden reports to no one but [Lisbeth](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208). Consumed with stopping treason from within and without the Clan, Seivarden dedicates her days to protecting Lisbeth's power. When she needs another pair of hands, she calls upon the undead nocturne [Talon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=9386094).  
  
How Seviraden joined the Clan is a carefully guarded secret, as is any piece of personal information about her. She'll often volunteer lies or irrelevant preferences to mislead other dragons away from her personal life, something she's determined to have no one else use against her. However, if you went to the Observatory and asked the right dragons when no one was listening, you might find out about a nocturne who underwent a magical procedure to change species before vanishing from the Arcanist's domain, recruited by a travelling [pearcatcher](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882) with promises of adventure.  
  
Because Seivarden was not born a spiral, she can easily pull off utter stillness much like [Beelzebub ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)when necessary. But she finds it easier to play into the stereotype of her species. Her clanmates are either nervous around her or taken in by her cheerful facade.  
  
For the moment, she is loyal to Lisbeth, and instrumental in sabotaging the fifth columns that are [Beelzebub](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666) and [Galiana](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24040176).

 

 

 H Y S T E R I A 

* * *

Therapist  
Compassionate; Quiet; Timid

* * *

 

* * *

  
[Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)found Hysteria's egg on one of his many journeys, in a clutch with those of [Harlequin ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23697302)and [Suregent](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=20522408). She was born in the clan and raised by [Tsirk ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27480316)and [Procyon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23924525), although she always followed Skywall around whenever he was present because she was determined to learn how to properly care for her pearl. When [Pris ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=49527184)was born into the clan she was very excited to have another pearlcatcher around. Unfortunately, he proved to be careless and uninterested in pearlcatcher culture to the point where he frequently lost his pearl.  
  
Although Hysteria likes the Clan, she does find it disappointing that out of the only other pearlcatchers, one is constantly travelling (Skywall), and the other has been socialized more like a wildclaw (Pris). She is constantly pressuring Skywall to have more children, but after what happened to his last family he vehemently refuses. Hysteria herself has no interest in laying eggs.  
  
Hysteria has always enjoyed listening to and helping others. After a point she noticed that several other dragons had psychological problems that impeded their functioning (notably [Clavain ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25206393)and [Swash](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21840949)), she turned being their support into a full-time job. Lisbeth quickly approved of this position. Recently, she has taken on [Analiph ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=46665666)as a consultant and apprentice.

 

 

C O N T A G R I G O U S A

* * *

Divine Emissary (Religious Council)  
Exact; Patient; Otherworldly

* * *

 

  
Contagrigousa was born into the Clan. Blessed with rare primal eyes much like [Boon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=44891168) (the two were raised around the same time), she was elevated from a young age and awarded a position on the Religious Council from birth. She has always looked up to [Zhiviyr](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=34878643), who taught her much of what being a spiral means, and how to not be ashamed of her short attention span (especially not to compare herself to the unnaturally still [Beelzebub](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)).  
  
Contagrigousa is a divine emissary. Not like [Beelzebub ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)who pretends to hear her, or like [Plagia ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=35084211)who was raised to think herself one - Contagrigousa's egg was personally blessed by the Plaguebringer resulting in her eye mutation. She knows this, and uses that knowledge to give her confidence in decision-making and overruling the other false prophets.  
  
The crystalline growths on her body are the result of a significant amount of time spent in the Starfall Isles on a pilgrimage with [Skywall](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882) and [Berry](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=29977632), the latter of whom also received similar growths. Contagrigousa spends her time rushing around and undulating dramatically. She is religiously celibate and extremely devout. Her voice echoes, like simultaneous tones, something which earns her the awe of other dragons. She behaves in a decidedly abnormal way which can be very off-putting.

 

 

 T A R K O V S K I I 

* * *

Scientist & Archivist  
Faithful; Realistic; Trailblazing

* * *

 

  
Tarkovskii is one of two coatls in the Clan whose first language is the shrill shrieks native to coatls (the other being [Ordinal](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=45252438), whose auditory problems makes it impossible for them to use the language). As a consequence, he struggles in communication with other dragons, often simply reverting back to his original language even though no one understands it. Socially isolated as he is, Tarkovskii's mate [Procyon ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23924525)is the only one who makes an effort to understand him. She has learned much of the language to become closer to him, and is utterly dedicated to him despite his tendency to ignore her when focusing on his work.  
  
He joined the Clan after leaving the Fortress of Ends with a makeshift-clan of sorts ([Lacewing](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=34819789), [Sekhmet](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24053210), [Goddess](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28352467), [Tsirk](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27480316), [Rico ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865)and [Lvovna](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30930883)). He initially intended to return to the Emberglow Hearth - he has a strong attachment to the birthplace of his species despite never having been there, evidenced by his attire. However, when their group merged with [Alyosha's](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207) Clan he decided to stay.  
  
The rest of the Clan see him as a strange scientist always conducting dangerous experiments. Although all of his subjects have volunteered, many of them do not recieve the expected outcome. While he cured [Arial ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=39501714)of his gembond, he mutated [Cadell ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23815627)in a way that led to her unwilling undeath. Tarkovskii is an object of fear and awe. [Alistair ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=25187228)translates for him when called upon to do so.  
  
Since he didn't raise either of his daughters, neither share a language with him, and therefore he has no relationship with the two. He insistently works alone, frequently turning down invitations for collaboration from his daughter [Pluto](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=29437875) who occupies the neighbouring lab.

 

 

 S E K H M E T 

* * *

Mechanic and Blacksmith  
Materialistic; Honest; Shy

* * *

 

  
Sekhmet was part of a massive wildclaw clan clinging on in the Fortress of Ends. It was difficult for him to survive there, in an extremely aggressive and physically demanding environment with sparse resources. When his clan were displaced from their territory, he knew he wouldn't be able to survive the harsher conditions as an itinerant clan, and fled. Alone and starving, he ended up joining a group of dragons consisting of [Lacewing](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=34819789), [Tarkovskii](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103), [Arial](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=39501714), [Goddess](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28352467), [Tsirk](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27480316), [Rico ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865)and [Lvovna](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30930883). When they were an independent group, he finally felt in his element because he was the strongest and best at hunting. All that changed when they merged with [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan.  
  
Purposeless again, Sekhmet fell into a deep depression. The only dragon he could stand to be around was [Tarkovskii](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103), because the coatl didn't speak the same language and therefore couldn't reprimand him for his terrible performance as a hunter gatherer. Watching Tarkovskii's experiments, Sekhmet discovered an aptitude for the field and built his first machine out of Tarkovskii's discards. With the discovery of his true calling, Sekhmet started his life in earnest.  
  
Since he started working in mechanics, Sekhmet has developed a special admiration for the Light Flight. He collects their artifacts and has long discussions with [Cori ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22099291)about the Lightweaver. Cori is the closest thing he has to a friend, and although he's not particularly disliked, he's also not popular and has no consort. He ended up picking up a corn snake from the Garden for companionship. Sekhmet's is also the clan blacksmith when he is called upon to do so because he is proficient in metalworking.

 

 

 A F T E R I M A G E 

* * *

Resident Ghost  
Fickle; Incorporeal; Breathtaking

* * *

 

  
When the clan finally moved into the Wyrmwound, they found their territory already occupied. Not by a rival clan - but by a vengeful spirit once from the Ice Flight who had presumably succumbed to disease when lost in the Scarred Wasteland. Initially, [Svetlana](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593) and [Lisbeth](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208) the clan's most talented mages tried to exorcise her. When that proved difficult, and the ghost caused no problems beyond the occasional fright, the clan accepted that she was there to stay.  
  
It all changed when [Pris](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=49527184) joined the clan. Afterimage started following the young purposeless pearlcatcher around, and even began to speak in a voice only he could hear. Eventually, she even became involved with another peralcatcher, [Winterdawn](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=35483982). She is attuned to the emotional state of mortals, like all skydancers. Within the Clan, she is part of the undead army and uses her powerful unusual magic as a last line of defense.  
  
Although no one is researching her plight, it is commonly believed that Afterimage, as she has come to be known, is not actually deceased but rather was involved in a bad magical incident which displaced her to another plane of existence. Still alive and hopelessly lost, she wanders searching for a way back to the mortal realm.

 

 

 W I N T E R D A W N 

* * *

Archivist & Record-Keeper  
Studious; Meticulous; Hostile

* * *

 

  
For Winterdawn, her job as record-keeper is indispensable. She records every birth, death and exaltation, as well as all official relationships and official positions. She has written several tomes on the Clan's migration patterns, and regularly consults with the cartographer [Dahlia ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=32789993)so she can update her maps of the Clan's boundaries. Every member who joins or leaves is also meticulously written in her books.  
  
The fact that no one else really values her work just infuriates Winterdawn more. She can't abide anything not being known and written down - one of many reasons she's gotten into serious arguments with [Seivarden ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=48330722)over the spymaster's deliberately obscure past. The fact that she cannot possibly note everything down is something Winterdawn stubbornly ignores - the thought of missing any detail is utterly unbearable. She joined the Clan shortly before the Great Migration after an invitation from [Skywall](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882), another arcane pearlcatcher, who said that he would like to have more pearlcatchers around. Like the majority of the Clan, Winterdawn saw combat during their journey to the Wyrmwound. Her [birth clan](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=85680) was in the Focal Point.  
  
Nowadays, Winterdawn cares for her records and pearl with equal dedication. She stays in the Archives with [Bubbles](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32350713). Recently, she became involved in a relationship with [Pris](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=49527184), a dragon who came to the Clan as an egg and remarkably has the exact same markings and colouration as herself. With Pris, a relationship with the Clan's resident ghost, [Afterimage](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=34629749), also evolved.  
  
Winterdawn was too busy writing to concern herself with organizing her materials, so she requested that Skywall recruit a librarian. Now [Awn ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=30494118)fills that role.

 

 

 P R I S M A T I C 

* * *

Consort  
Naïve; Curious; Friendly

* * *

 

  
Prismatic arrived in the clan as an unhatched egg stolen by [Skywall](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882) from the [Moonlight Promenade](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=367183). He was raised by [Tsirk](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27480316). As a juvenile dragon, he has not yet decided who to apprentice under. However, he has become enamoured with [a ghost](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=34629749) who only he can hear. Shortly after that relationship bloomed, another followed, this time with the nigh-identical pearlcatcher [Winterdawn](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=35483982).  
  
Pris doesn't help much in the Clan, and as a consequence is generally seen as a nuisance. He also has the terrible habit of losing his pearl, something he doesn't quite understand the significance of despite [Skywall's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)numerous lectures. [Afterimage ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=34629749)always finds his pearl and returns it. He still maintains his pearl, mostly because [Hysteria ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=39702334)makes sure he does.  
  
The Clan see him much like [Mirek ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786)\- an overindulged nuisance with too many questions. Right now, Pris is interested in apprenticing under [Mermaid](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=49456902), only the spiral has no patience to train a novice.

 

 

 P H O S P H O R E S C E N C E 

* * *

Painter  
Imaginative; Quiet; Skilled

* * *

 

  
[Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)discovered Phos's egg on a journey along with that of [Pris](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=49527184) at an [adjacent clan](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=78386). The two were brought back to the Clan where they hatched. They were raised together by [Tsirk ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27480316)and [Wight](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=26347125) and have become close friends. While Pris went on to be romantically involved with two dragons and have no clear role, Phos quickly found his vocation after Tsirk gave him some chalk to play with.  
  
Before Phos joined the Clan, the walls of the vast network of underground tunnels were bare. Now, thanks to his intervention, they're covered with bright decals depicting the Clan's storied history. He designs tattoos for [Zhiviyr ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=34878643)to implement and also decorates dragons' individual chambers on demand. Although there was no one in his position before him, his job has now become a recognized staple of the Clan and is afforded respect.  
  
Phos is very close to [Bubbles ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32350713)and spends a lot of his time in the Archives, looking at her various treasures. He also frequently interacts with [Winterdawn](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=35483982), often offering to illustrate her many records.

 

 

 B U B B L E S 

* * *

Archivist & Keeper  
Precise; Dangerous; Jealous

* * *

 

  
Like most ridgebacks, Bubbles has spent a large part of her life stealing from other dragons. Now, as the keeper of the clan treasures, she uses that knowledge to keep everything safe. She frequently clashes with [Warren](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22563648), who is always trying to take things, and struggles with the clan's policy of everything belonging to everyone collectively when she just  _wants things so much_. Despite their disagreements, she is also deeply in love with [Warren.](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22563648) They have laid some eggs together.  
  
Bubbles keeps the Clan's physical treasures safe. She works closely with [Winterdawn](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=35483982), who protects the Clan's written records in the adjacent chamber of the tunnels.

 

 

 G A L I A N A 

* * *

Mother of Thorns (Consort)  
Icy; Harsh; Calculated

* * *

 

  
Galiana was recruited to the Clan by [Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)on one of his travels. She was an unhappy princess far down the chain of succession in her [original clan](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=199255), irritated by the longevity of her mother and sisters. She was promised the possibility for advancement in [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan. The promise has proven somewhat false, but she's doing her best to climb to the top. Because she is an outsider, her attitude is very individualistic, focusing around the betterment of herself and her immediate family, which is at odds with the Clan's philosophy.  
  
One of the few dragons in the Clan to have a fixed mate, Galina has somewhat created a cult of personality surrounding her and her biological family (which is easily the biggest of its kind in the Clan). Utilizing [Westward's](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25008061) power as head of the religious council, she courts political power without directly challenging the authorities. [Lisbeth](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208) is aware of her machinations but considers them harmless. Galiana is consistently lobbying to get a position on the leadership council, and trying to proclaim herself matriarch. Her primary supporters are her descendants, but dragons who have laid eggs with family members are also committed, notably [Alistair](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=25187228).  
  
Galina spends the majority of her time recovering from and laying eggs on the Clan's behalf, or volunteering in managerial roles so she can boss everyone around. When she's not doing that, she's doting on Westward and making sure he has everything he needs to perform his religious rites. She lost several of her daughters during the Great Migration, and regularly prays for them.

 

 

 P E C H O R I N 

* * *

Night Watchman  
Cruel; Incorrigible; Lazy

* * *

 

  
Pechorin's sworn enemies are commitment and responsibility. Over time he alienated every member of his birth clan with brief romantic overtures, transparent attempts at manipulation, and downright lies to get out of doing work. One day close to the hibernal solstice, he realized that literally no one in the clan would talk to him. He set off to find a clan he could happily inhabit. He came across [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan, where they needed a nightwatchman, a job that for a nocturne is basically what he'd like to be doing anyway.  
  
Pechorin very rarely alights to the ground, preferring to be in perpetual fight when not cocooned in his wings deep in the cave. He eats every sunrise and sunset, and then takes the night watch, warning the Clan if anyone untoward approaches, or if there are any challenges on the boundaries of their territory. He is a massive coward and will always run away from fights, preferring to pass on the message instead.  
  
Honestly, he still doesn't have any friends because of his abusive behaviour. But they let him eat and enjoy the clan's protection, which is enough for him. He is staunchly separate from his children, who he considers irrelevant baggage. He barely noticed when [Cadell ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23815627)underwent two radical transformations, a level of callous disregard that led to Cadell cutting him out of her life completely. His closest acquaintance is [Clavain](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25206393), who serves as the day watchman, and exchanges a few pleasantries with him whenever they change over.  
  
Despite being a wind dragon, Pechorin joined[ Beelzebub's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)rebel faction because of promises that he would receive protection and a promotion.

 

 

 N A P H I 

* * *

Lych Queen  
Undead; Powerful; Hungry

* * *

 

  
Atop the Skeletal Throne, the Lych Queen hungers. She demands tribute.  
  
When [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan entered the Wyrmwound they inherited several undead dragons attached to the territory - Naphi was one of them. Instead of exorcising her, [Lisbeth ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208)decided to integrate the lych into the clan.  
  
Naphi does not remember her experiences before Undeath. She was named by [Lisbeth ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208)after a clanmate who died during their migration to the Wyrmwound. She has difficulty relating to the mortal dragons and makes minimal efforts to follow their customs. She also demands souls - dragons to be exalted to her instead of the Plaguemother. Initially this was considered blasphemous, but they quickly realized they could offer her the souls of the Beastclans instead.  
  
Naphi is very cold and feigns disinterest in everything beyond sitting completely still on her makeshift throne, demanding tribute. However, as an undead dragon she has control of unique magic and is mobilized in the clan's undead army when needed. She is firmly on [Beelzebub's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=23308666)side, despite her own light origins, supporting the expulsion of all non plague denizens from the Clan.

 

 

 L A C E W I N G 

* * *

Fae & Beastclan Ambassador  
Cunning; Diplomatic; Underhanded

* * *

 

  
Lacewing is a typical fae from a [typical fae nest](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=34245). Here in the Wyrmwound she is out of her element and so, like [Mirek](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786), she has limited access to her magic. She suffers from homesickness, trying to be around Mirek as much as possible to maintain her frill language. She is disappointed in [Lisbeth](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208), as she has no aptitude for usual fae expression. Due to the large coatl population in the Clan, who are largely unable to communicate with her, Lacewing finds herself somewhat isolated. [Mirek](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786), [Lisbeth ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208)and [Harlequin ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23697302)\- all the other fae in the clan - have adapted to communicate with intonation that makes them decipherable to coatls. Lacewing alone is unable to be understood.  
  
Lacewing left her home clan so she could be with [Arial](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=39501714), who was not allowed into the exclusively-fae clan. The pair met up with some others from the ice flight on their way out of the Fortress of Ends: [Tarkovskii](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103), [Sekhmet](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24053210), [Goddess](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28352467), [Tsirk](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27480316), [Rico ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865)and [Lvovna](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30930883). At first they tried to make it as a clan-of-sorts, but they found themselves preyed upon by bandits and chased from place to place.  
  
Eventually they met [Alyosha's](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207) fledgeling clan and merged with it on invitation. Lacewing is closest to Arial. She makes use of her knowledge of fae expression to act as an ambassador and translator of sorts when negotiating with other fae clans. In the course of her journeys, she has learned several of the languages of the Beastclans and is the closest thing the Clan have to an ambassador or translator with them too. She works with [Alistair](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=25187228), although they have difficulty understanding each other.

 

 

 E C E 

* * *

Explorer  
Lonely; Unkind; Depressed

* * *

 

  
Ece left her [home clan ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=142478)in the Windswept Plateau one of the few ways a tundra ever will: by the rest of her family being killed. Just before she was about join them [Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)appeared out of nowhere and saved her, offering her a home in [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan. She accepted.  
  
The climate is not right for tundras in the Wyrmwound. She's always too hot and suffers health complications for it, constantly needing medical attention that puts her in close contact with [Lvovna](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30930883). Over time with forced proximity, Ece fell in love with the wildclaw. Unfortunately, it was not reciprocated, which is very uncomfortable for both of them. Ece found it unbearable to be around Lvovna for too long but couldn't give up another family. As a consequence, she decided to start exploring with Skywall so she'd be able to get away from the Clan when it became too much without sacrificing her ties there.  
  
Ece was aghast when one of her daughters, [Cloudy](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=49615440), was exempted from exaltation. Resentful to have an obligation as a mother, Ece avoids her daughter at all costs.

 

 

 H Y P E R I O N 

* * *

Tank (Mage)  
Gentle; Soft; Caring

* * *

 

  
Hyperion was born into the clan. Her father, [Corbyn](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22760658), was a present and involved parent. Unfortunately her mother, [Medea](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23846595), was actually an undead construct lacking emotional intelligence and emotions in general. As the result of Medea's parentage, Hyperion is lacking the colour considered healthy for a coatl. Some clan members even consider Hyperion herself undead, although her magic has repeatedly demonstrated this to be false. Because of this and her mother's neglect, Hyperion despises Medea.  
  
The externally born coatls, like [Cori](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22099291), [Tarkovskii ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103)and [Procyon ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23924525)avoid her because they see her dull coat as bad luck. Luckily no other dragons particularly care, especially her father who is always there to reassure her that she's perfectly healthy and beautiful. Since she was born into the clan, Hyperion speaks exclusively draconic and has no knowledge of the coatl language.  
  
She can normally be found watching the familiars and befriending local fauna in the Garden with [Rico](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=21222865). Her true talent lies in magically charming animals – she is fascinated with the Beastclans and wildlife. One day, she hopes to act as a diplomat to the Beastclans, however [Lacewing ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=34819789)is reluctant to take an apprentice who would have such difficulty to understand her, so until then she works as the mage. in charge of maintaining the Garden and agriculture, both of which require significant magic to grow.  
  
She struggles with her relationship with her son [Nereverine](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27314049), because while she doesn't want to fail him like her mother did she's also committed to communal child raising and doesn't want to play a big part in his life. In fact, she actually resents him because of his colourfulness which she does not have. Corbyn acts as the bridge between the two.

 

 

 S W A S H 

* * *

Farmer & Herbalist  
Social; Sensitive; Needy

* * *

 

  
Swash was always a quiet and unremarkable dragon. He liked [his birth clan ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=136407)and his work. Then a drastic change took hold when a farming accident cost the life of his sister: he started experiencing wild mood swings and desperately needing approval and attention. This irritated his clan, and he convinced himself that they all hated him and held him responsible for the death of his sister, even though that was obviously false.  
  
He traveled into the Wandering Contagion in his despair, expecting to die, and instead met Alyosha Clan. [Warren ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22563648)understands his emotional problems, and provides the support he needs. Now he is in a loving environment, Swash is much more stable and slowly recovering back to his old self, with the help of the clan therapist [Hysteria](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=39702334). He has even laid a clutch of eggs with [Yelena](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32530430), a clear sign of his progress (one of the eggs hatched into [Boon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=44891168)). He's also developed a close friendship with [Daphne](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=32789994).  
  
Plants are one of the Clan's major exports, as the only dragon who reliably eats them is [Ece](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30911160). Because it requires such high levels of magic to grow anything in the Plaguemother's domain, plants are in high demand by surrounding clans. They are primarily traded for fish, as the Clan boasts a large number of coatls but also has no large bodies of water on its borders.

 

 

 C O R B Y N 

* * *

Wind Ambassador & Archivist  
Easygoing; Considerate; Industrious

* * *

 

  
Corbyn arrived at [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan as a cultural emissary, sent from [his birth clan ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=221395)to spread the religion and knowledge of the Wind Flight. He was very ill on arrival to the Wyrmwound, but once healed happily joined the clan as one of its archivists.  
  
Corbyn is a loving father of many permanent clan residents. It'd be fair to attribute their decision to stay around as the result of his loving and dedicated parenting, something shown by very few other dragons in the clan. He doesn't limit his fathering to his children, either, trying to spread the love as far as he can to hatchlings whose own parents are more distant. Although he spends a lot of time in the creche with [Tsirk](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27480316) his official job is as an ambassador for the wind flight and archivist of written materials, as opposed to [Bubbles ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32350713)who archives physical objects.  
  
He found a sick paunchy green percher and nursed it back to health. Nowadays it is good stalwart companion, occasionally carrying messages for him. When it dies, he intends to get [Naphi ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30944272)to reanimate it so he can continue their friendship.

 

 

 S P L I T 

* * *

Fungi Cultivator  
Antisocial; Misanthropic; Focused

* * *

 

  
Sometimes, Split feels more like a guardian than a nocturne. Perhaps it's because she was raised in a clan with one and mimiced them so often that it stuck. She went on her own mock Search and saw [Alyosha](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207). It was love at first sight. She really felt like he was her Charge, and joined his clan so she could be near him and help him.  
  
They've laid some eggs together, even had a son together ([Robin](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=34231684)) who's decided to stick around. But for Alyosha it's always been strictly about procreation and he remains utterly dedicated to his mate, [Mirek](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786). In true guardian fashion, Split is unwilling to do anything that could hurt her Charge, so she mournfully accepts Alyosha's relationship which excludes her.  
  
Split couldn't occupy the position of Alyosha's consort, so she searched for a profession and ended up befriending [Rico](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865), the nocturne she feels that she would mate with if not for Alyosha, and learning how to cultivate fungi. She has befriended a green tree python who she carries around with her. She spends a lot of her time grooming [Robin](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=34231684), her son, and trying to use him to get closer to Alyosha or vicariously live the life as a Guardian she always wanted.

 

 

 R I C O 

* * *

Gardener  
Playful; Helpful; Eccentric

* * *

 

  
Rico migrated to the [Fortress of Ends ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=39373)from the Tangled Woods as a hatchling. However, he hated the cold weather and missed the forests of his youth. He decided to leave his adopted clan and join a loose clan-like group of dragons who left the Fortress of Ends to wander the world. The clan was formed from [Tarkovskii](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103), [Sekhmet](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24053210), [Goddess](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28352467), [Tsirk](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27480316), [Lacewing ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=34819789)and [Lvovna](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30930883). Shunted from place to place, the small and leaderless ice clan soon found themselves desperately lost in the Plaguemother's domain, where they met the eight founding members of [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan and decided to merge with it.  
  
In the clan, Rico works in agriculture, one of the clan's primary exports. He's also in charge of the Garden, a small community-led effort fronted by [Westward](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25008061). The Garden is supposed to be a refuge for dragons from the Nature, Wind and Earth flights, where dragons can relax and admire beautiful flowers. Several species of animals are cultivated in the garden, and occasionally some are befriended by dragons and choose to accompany them (a few examples are [Lisbeth's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208)toads, [Alyosha ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)and [Mirek's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786)cats, [Spiegel's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22060362)dove).  
  
Rico decorates himself with boughs from flowering trees and is usually surrounded by a swarm of butterflies. He rarely leaves the Garden and frequently interacts with hatchlings while showing them the Garden. He has come into conflict with [Beelzebub](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666), who thinks the Garden is a blasphemous affront to the Plaguemother, but [Westward's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25008061)protection has been effective thus far.  
  
Rico works closely with [Hyperion](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=25208808), the consultant mage for the Garden who allows everything to grow. [Daphne ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=32789994)also helps out a lot in the garden. He has an on-again-off-again relationship with [Split](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=20953196).

 

 

 D A H L I A 

* * *

Cartographer  
Coarse; Brilliant; Inspired

* * *

 

  
Dahlia was born into [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan. She is very close to her sister from the same clutch of eggs, [Daphne](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32789994). She is on good terms with her parents, but due to the clan's collective childrearing was raised by [Tsirk ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27480316)and [Procyon ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23924525)like most hatchlings. As a plague native, she does not need to worry about her health.  
  
Dahlia showed great interest in drawing as a child. She enjoyed exploring [Rico's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865)Garden with her sister and drawing pictures of the layout with materials pilfered off [Bubbles](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32350713). It was while she was exploring in the garden that she met her mainecoon and ball python from whom she's inseparable. The mainecoon alerts her to danger when she's absorbed in her work mapping with a meow, and the ball python passes her stationery.  
  
That caught [Skywall's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)attention, and he offered to take her as an apprentice explorer. She quickly learned everything he did about map making and decided to specialize in that, becoming the clan's first cartographer. She frequently works with [Ordinal](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=45252438), [Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)and [Ece ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30911160)in mapping the world and potential new territory. She also often consults with [Clavain](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25206393), who has a bird's eye view of the Clan's ever-changing borders, to keep her own charts up-to-date.

 

 

 D A P H N E 

* * *

Botanist  
Optimistic; Caring; Dependable

* * *

 

  
Daphne was born into the Clan. She is very close to her twin sister [Dahlia](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32789993). As a hatchling, she loved exploring the Garden with her sister. Unlike her sister, who then went on to turn that passion into a love for exploration and cartography, Daphne simply loved flowers and plants. As an adult she volunteers in the Garden with [Rico ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=21222865)whenever she can. The rest of the time she works closely with [Hyperion ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25208808)in farming some of the Clan's primary exports.  
  
Daphne occasionally accompanies her sister on expeditions. She's very good friends with [Swash ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=21840949)and played a big part in setting him up with [Yelena](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32530430). Since she was born into the clan, Daphne speaks exclusively draconic and has no knowledge of the coatl language.

 

 

 P L U T O N I U M 

* * *

Alchemist  
Strange; Intense; Insensitive

* * *

 

  
Pluto cares more about her research than the Clan. Born into [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=21781207)Clan while it was in the Rotrock Rim, she takes the security it provides completely for granted. She doesn't really bother with social relations outside of work. She takes after her father, [Tarkovskii](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103), in career choice, and works closely with [Cori](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22099291).  
  
She's very proud of having made her own clothes through alchemy, even if they're a bit... much for most dragons. She's used a chemical pheromone to make butterflies follow her around, mostly so she can feed them to her green tree python. This greatly irritates [Rico](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865), who is trying to cultivate butterfly populations in the Garden. She has an on-again-off-again relationship with her [half-sister](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=33517077)'s consort, [Nereverine](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=27314049).  
  
Despite her social cluelessness, there is one secret Pluto knows she has to keep. She does not believe that the Plaguemother is worth supporting. She considers most of the religious council, particularly [Beelzebub ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)and [Plagia](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=35084211), to be frauds, and considers exaltation and dominance cruel and unnecessary. However, Pluto has no position of power in the Clan to use to proliferate her ideas, and she knows how seriously blasphemy is taken, so she keeps quiet about it.

 

 

 N E R E V A R I N E 

* * *

Fabulosity Consultant  
Flamboyant, Easily Distracted; Extra

* * *

 

* * *

  
Nereverine was born into the Clan, where draconic is the norm. He has no knowledge of coatl language. [Procyon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23924525), who raised him alongside [Tsirk](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27480316), was absolutely enamoured with his vibrant colours from birth and cherished him as a symbol of excellent luck, especially since his biological mother [Hyperion ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25208808)was so dull. As a consequence, Nereverine has been terribly spoiled. He's beautiful, he knows it, and if you don't know it yet then he'll be happy to show you. This puts a strain on his relationship with Hyperion, who is insecure about her own colouration.  
  
He uses his fantastic looks to get out of doing work by being a consort, a position usually reserved for egg-laying dragons, but which [Arial ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=39501714)pioneered for him. The two have a very similar role, and therefore frequently compete for the attention of other dragons. Unlike Arial, Nereverine has a good heart and wants the best for everyone. He frequently dances for the Clan as entertainment, using his beautiful feathers to make impressive sparkling shows.  
  
[Beelzebub's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=23308666)rhetoric appeals to Nerevarine to the point where he's even persuaded his mate, the necromancer [Flo](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=33517077), to join her cause. His conversion by Beelzebub was a big achievement for her. However, Nerevarine is not actually committed to her true cause, but has rather been misled into supporting something he doesn't fully understand.  
  
Incredibly well-liked throughout the clan, he is draped in gifts from his many admirers. His orange tabby was also a present, and the two are very close. Recently, he has been fighting more and more in the Clan's army.

 

 

W I G H T

* * *

Teacher  
Open; Friendly; Talkative

* * *

 

  
Born in the Observatory to a [clan ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=52299)of primarily pearlcatchers, draconic is Wight's one and only language. He grew up as a scholar, albeit not a particularly talented one. His clanmates' teasing and pearlcatcher-centred elitism really bothered him - so much that when [Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)offered him a place in a prestigious plague clan living in the Wyrmwound, he quickly accepted.  
  
In the early days of the Clan, there was no formal teacher. Hatchlings tended to apprentice very young, or else listen to [Skywall's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)lengthy rambling stories. But after the Great Migration, [Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)was around less and less. [Tsirk ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27480316)and [Procyon ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23924525)did their best in the creche to raise hatchlings. During the beginning of the Fourth Epoch, Wight arrived and filled the hole Skywall's absence had left. A scholar from the arcanist's domain, he volunteered to impart his wisdom and skills to hatchlings alongside Tsirk and Procyon. He is now seen as an indispensable teacher for young and old. He regularly swaps stories with [Yelena](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32530430).  
  
Over time, he's started falling really hard for Tsirk. Whether that love is requited or not, he doesn't know. Wight loves Rico's Garden and often takes hatchlings there to learn. He keeps away from the hatchlings chosen for exaltation, finding the thought of them propagating disease unbearable (although something he keeps to himself), leaving the duty to [Goddess ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28352467)and her daughter.

 

 

M E R M A I D

* * *

Jeweller  
Exact; Hyperactive; Beautiful

* * *

 

  
As the result of [Strawberry's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28134623)complaining, [Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)promised to seek out a jeweller. He found [a clan renowned for their metalworking](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=187559) in the Blacksand Annex and recruited an unusual gemstone-eyed dragon there. Happy to move to a clan where his skill was in high demand, Mermaid accepted the invitation to migrate to [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan.  
  
Mermaid is happy working deep in the tunnels in a room adjacent to [Pluto](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=29437875). He specializes in jewelry, leaving machine parts to his colleague [Sekhmet](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24053210), although he has made the occasional weapon (he made [Naphi's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30944272)sword, and [Adamska's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22491599)trident). Although Mermaid has been persecuted by [Beelzebub](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666) because of his element, he manages to avoid travel by being incredibly quick. Prone to multitasking, an ability augmented by his faceted eyes which allow him to see multiple angles at the same time, Mermaid is exceptionally skilled.

 

 

 A W N 

* * *

Librarian  
Dedicated; Verbose; Sweet

* * *

 

  
Primarily concerned with creating written material, [Winterdawn ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=35483982)found that she didn't have time to order it or answer and supervise other dragons' requests to view it. She tried to ask [Bubbles ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32350713)to take over the duty, but the ridgeback already had a full-time job managing the Clan's physical treasures. [Corbyn ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22760658)helped out in the fledgling library, but as it grew he proved inadequate. Winterdawn requested that [Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)go and recruit a librarian. Skywall met Awn in the [Snowsquall Tundra](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=45493).  
  
Awn had been working in a large collective archive shared by several dragon clans. He was an apprentice, and therefore jumped at the opportunity to move to a venerable lair in the Wyrmwound to found and run a new library by himself - especially because he was promised a cure for his gembond (one unproblematically delivered by [Tarkovskii](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103)). Awn is very experienced and dutiful in his job and regularly pesters Ece to bring him more books. He teaches hatchlings to read, whenever possible. Winterdawn is very grateful to have such a useful archivist.  
  
During the day, Awn can be found constantly flitting between different shelves, stocking the library with frightening speed and dexterity. If asked, he'll happily deliver a book or specific section of the records.

 

 

 R O B I N 

* * *

Heir Apparent  
Anxious; Unpopular; Hesitant

* * *

 

  
[Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)son and heir. Robin was born into the Clan as the result of a brief tryst between Alyosha and [Split](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=20953196). His father's consort, [Mirek, ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786)doesn't like him much and as a consequence Alyosha is very distant towards him. Split, on the contrary, is very controlling and deeply involved in his life. To her, Robin is a way to get closer to Alyosha and to live the life as a guardian she always wanted.  
  
Split is constantly demanding that Robin go on the Search to find his charge. Robin doesn't want to - he's seen how his father acts around his charge, [Mirek](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786), and is afraid of that kind of responsibility. He also doesn't help much around the Clan, spending the majority of his time with his mother in the [Rico's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865)Garden watching other dragons work. He gets away with it because he's [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)son, but it doesn't make him popular.  
  
Robin is reluctant to try because he feels that his father's achievements are so great that anything he does will pale in comparison. Split's goading doesn't help, nor does [Lisbeth's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208)insistence that he start contributing. He was born with a very unsightly bright brick underbelly, but [Tarkovskii ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103)removed it successfully without any side effects.

 

 

M E D E A

* * *

Living Ice  
Frigid; Vain; Empty

* * *

 

  
Medea was discovered by [Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)in the [Cloudscape Crags](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=160247) on one of his frequent expeditions. Initially, he thought she was an ordinary, lost dragon - perhaps one quite ill, due to her poor colouration which was atypical for her species.  
  
What Skywall quickly learned was that Medea was the result of a powerful spell: an ice sculpture come to life. Reluctant to leave her alone and defenceless, he brought her back to the clan with him. She's never quite integrated because there's something wrong with her - she doesn't quite think like a dragon, nor feel like one. She is incredibly distant, even to her own children. As a result her daughter [Hyperion ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25208808)harbours a lot of resentment towards her. She does not socialize, preferring to stand unnaturally still in the corner until called upon. She does not need to eat.  
  
Medea's primary contribution to the Clan, aside from laying many eggs, is as part of the undead army (the Clan's last line of defense). She is adept at necromancy and immune to much standard dragon magic. Medea speaks in slow and deliberate draconic. She has been infected with gembond for all of her adult life.

 

 

X O L

* * *

Survivor  
Wounded; Troubled; Resentful

* * *

 

  
Xol was born into a [clan](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=147157) that [Cori ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22099291)later visited. They were developing a new spell together for perfect recall when disaster struck and it completely wiped Xol's memory. Devastated, with memory as important to snappers as it is, Xol found it utterly intolerable to be around other snappers. He tried to follow the ancient paths to recollect his wisdom, but just found the constant encounters with other snappers to be far too painful.  
  
Cori accompanied him on his journey out of guilt. Xol decided to join [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan because there was not a single other snapper in the clan; no one for him to feel inadequate besides. Xol is living on the edge, ready to leave the clan the second another snapper comes into the picture. Luckily for him very few venture into the disease-infested Wyrmwound.  
  
He spends a lot of his time in [Rico's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865)Garden, looking at the trees. So long, that some plants have even started to grow out of him. Most dragons resent him because he doesn't help out at all, just sits there mimicking a stone.

 

 

N O R T H W A R D

* * *

Hunter Gatherer  
Polite; Efficient; Kind

* * *

 

  
Born into the Clan, Northward is part of [Galiana ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24040176)and [Westward](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25008061)'s dynasty. He's a favourite of Galiana because of his dedication to the family. Like the rest of the family, he attends their meetings and lobbies for Galiana to get a position on the leadership council.  
  
Like his brothers [Eastward](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=29064743) and [Southward](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=38134836), Northward works as a hunter-gatherer, one of the lowest-ranking jobs in the Clan. Every day he heads out to gather food and resources. For big hunts, he teams up with his brothers. He is utterly dedicated to his biological family, something frowned upon by the rest of the Clan as the entire clan is supposed to be a larger family all dedicated to each other. [Skywall](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882) recruits Northward for muscle when he's going on a more dangerous expedition.

 

 

T S I R K

* * *

Nursery Manager  
Gentle; Straightforward; Nervous

* * *

 

  
Tsirk has always been a gentle soul. She had to leave [her birth clan ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=101442)after declining multiple duels and ended up joining with a group of misfits in the Fortress of Ends ([Lacewing](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=34819789), [Tarkovskii](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103), [Sekhmet](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24053210), [Goddess](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28352467), [Arial](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=39501714), [Rico ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865)and [Lvovna](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30930883)). She met a kindred spirit in Lvovna - someone else who had been exiled for declining a duel. They struggled to survive until they wandered into the Wandering Contagion and ended up merging with [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan.  
  
After the disaster that was [Cadell](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23815627), [Alyosha ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)recognized the Clan's need for someone to take care of the hatchlings. He gathered the Clan together and asked if anyone was interested - Tsirk immediately responded in the positive, as did [Procyon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23924525). Ever since the two have been happily doing the job. Tsirk greatly prefers it to her previous stint as a hunter-gatherer - she loves hatchlings and shaping young minds.  
  
Tsirk enjoys visiting [Rico's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865)Garden to show the hatchlings around. Her health requires constant maintenance, which her good friend [Lvovna](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30930883) gladly oversees. She doesn't have a close relationship with her daughter, as she prefers hatchlings to grown dragons.

 

 

 

 Y U L A 

* * *

Socialite & Tailor  
Generous; Sly; Proud

* * *

 

  
Yula was born into [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan, specifically into [Galiana's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24040176)large family and bid for power. Due to her lineage, she was raised apart from the other hatchlings by Galiana personally so as to ensure her investment in the family's betterment and welfare. She is relatively close to the entire dynasty, but only answers directly to Galiana herself.  
  
Pampered as a young adult, Galiana insisted that Yula be allowed to choose her vocation. She settled on the untraditional role of tailor, a superfluous position the Clan didn't need another dragon doing (most clothing was looted). [Westward ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25008061)pulled some strings and made it happen. Yula is now apprenticing under [Stelt](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=32063505), although unlike the bogsneak she has an aptitude for working with fabric - she is already quickly surpassing him.  
  
Yula is determined to outfit every member of her family with due extravagance. It was her who devised Galiana's iconic outfit as the "Mother of Thorns". She tries to be cut off from her ability to sense emotion unlike her half-brother [Analiph](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=46665666), for whom it makes a vocation, because she finds it invasive and uncomfortable.

 

 

 O B A D I A H 

* * *

Scout  
Fickle; Avoidant; Grieving

* * *

 

  
Obadiah joined [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan when looking for a new clan during the hibernal equinox after leaving his [birth clan](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=88600). He chose this clan because fell in love with [Skywall's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)daughter, [Griefswald](http://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/22648165). They even had a son, [Schwartzwald](http://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/23308665), together, and later a daughter, [Beelzebub](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666). At this time, Obadiah worked as a day watchman, a job he would eventually give up to [Clavain](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25206393).  
  
During the Clan's pilgrimage to the Wyrmwound, Obadiah's mate and son died in the same raid that left [Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)bereft of family. Obadiah, consumed by grief, refused to see [Beelzebub ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)because she reminded him of the dead too much. He abandoned his post for multiple months, even going as far as to try living in another clan. He eventually returned and took on new responsibilities as a scout for the warriors occasionally required to fight. In Obadiah's new role he rarely talks to anyone and spends most of his time either isolated in flight or asleep.  
  
[Beelzebub ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)underwent a dramatic change while he was away. She now bears an intense hatred towards him, both for his failure in her hour of need and because he is not a plague denizen.

 

 

 O R D I N A L 

* * *

Living Compass  
Grumpy; Private; Aggressive

* * *

 

  
Ordinal was rigorously trained in navigation from birth in order to guide [a large itinerant clan of coatls](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=332371)around and towards the Ashfall Waste. However, she has always suffered from auditory processing disorder which made the screeching of coatls unbearable to her. She ran away to the Wandering Contagion as soon as she was old enough, hoping to integrate with dragons who communicated in a way that didn't cause her pain. It was there that she encountered [Southward](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=38134836), who invited her to live in [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan.  
  
Despite the large numbers of coatls in the Clan, the majority speak in draconic. In fact, Ordinal is one of two coatls originally from a majority-coatl clan, the other being [Tarkovskii](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103). As a consequence, the screeching coatl language is barely ever heard, to Ordinal's relief. For this reason she keeps away from Tarkovskii's laboratory, as he prefers to communicate in that language.  
  
She works with [Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)and the explorers as a navigator. She's withdrawn and dislikes being around other dragons, because multiple simultaneous voices are very unpleasant for her to hear. Skywall is working up to sending her out on her own independent missions, but he wants her to apprentice more first.

 

 

 

 E V A 

* * *

Shadow Ambassador & Mage  
Sneaky; Secretive; Cruel

* * *

 

  
Eva was born deep in the Foxfire Bramble into [a clan of primarily nocturnes](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=93376). Her first and only language is draconic. From birth, she had a deep affinity with the idea of the Shadowbinder and was devoutly religious. She modelled herself off what she perceived to be the core values of her Flight: subterfuge, stealth and might. Her father taught her card tricks, something she greatly enjoyed and maintains to this very day.  
  
She initially left the Tangled Wood as a missionary intending to spread the word of the Shadowbinder across Sornieth. She headed straight into the neighbouring Scarred Wasteland and immediately fell desperately ill. She was like that when [Adamska ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=22491599)found her and brought her to [Svetlana ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593)to receive treatment. Upon recovering, she decided to stay in the Clan to try and convert its occupants as well as nurture a burgeoning relationship with [Adamska](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=22491599).  
  
Because she arrived early in its development, Eva actually predates the Religious Council. If she had arrived after [Beelzebub](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=23308666)'s birth then she would not have been allowed to stay in the Clan. As such she operates in a very unstable position - her only protection against exile for blasphemy is [Adamska's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22491599)significant standing in the army. She is often used by [Beelzebub ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=23308666)as an example of an unintegrated non-plague denizen. Eva lends her shadow magic to the Clan and struggles with its ban on worship of the Shadowbinder. Although she is one of the unhappiest dragons with the status quo, she had no family like [Galiana ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24040176)or faction like [Beelzebub](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666), so she has no hope of ever changing it.

 

 

 G O D D E S S 

* * *

Mage & Symbol  
Otherworldly; Detached; Conceited

* * *

 

  
Goddess was born to two plague dragons living in the Southern Icefield. From birth, she worshipped the Plaguebringer for whom she was named and longed to journey to the Scarred Wasteland. Once she came of age, Goddess decided to leave her clan to make that dream come true. Along the way she gathered some other misfits and exiles ([Lacewing](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=34819789), [Tarkovskii](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103), [Sekhmet](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24053210), [Arial](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=39501714), [Tsirk](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27480316), [Rico ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865)and [Lvovna](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30930883)). She led the group to through the Starfall Isles straight to the Wandering Contagion. Once they arrived, things were not as Goddess had hoped. The group fell ill and had difficulty finding food in the hostile terrain.  
  
When they stumbled across [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan, they gladly accepted an offer to merge into it in exchange for ongoing medical care from [Svetlana](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593). Goddess was very happy to finally be living in the Scarred Wasteland and approached religious activities with zeal. She is utterly dedicated to the Clan and Flight, despite her own origins, and actively participates in grooming hatchlings for exaltation with her daughter [Plagia](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=35084211).  
  
Denied a place on the religious council, Goddess occupies the precarious hinterland between blasphemy (as [Beelzebub ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)attests) and affirmation of the Plaguebringer's core beliefs. She works as an all-purpose mage, helping out [Rico ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865)with the Garden, or [Svetlana ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593)with healing - wherever she is needed, when she's not working with dragons preparing for exaltation, that is. When [Lisbeth ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208)asked for a hatchling to be volunteered to be sculpted in the Plaguebringer's image, Goddess happily volunteered her daughter, [Plagia](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=35084211).

 

 

 S T E L T 

* * *

Tailor  
Timid; Skilled; Fearful

* * *

 

  
When Stelt was born, the bogsneak mutagen was fresh and discrimination was rife. Uncertain of his identity and place in his home clan, Stelt decided to wander from the Hewn City. He passed through the Tangled Wood and into the Wandering Contagion. A friendly member of an itinerant clan offered him some advice - a small clan in the Abiding Boneyard were preparing to migrate into the Wyrmwound. It was a clan friendly to dragons of all elements where he would be able to live in peace. Stelt spent the next month tracking down [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan and petitioning to enter it. Due to his timing, moments before the Great Migration, he was instantly accepted.  
  
Initially, Stelt worked in the Clan's vast armies. He saw active combat although he was never as skilled as many of the other fighters. He still remembers several occasions on which [Svetlana ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593)saved his life. Once it was peacetime, he retired and worked in the Archives with [Bubbles](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32350713), messing around with fabric to create clothes. When [Strawberry ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28134623)complained to [Alyosha](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207) about the Clan not having a tailor, Stelt volunteered. He's still learning and is largely self-taught, but he does his best to create clothes for any dragons that ask him to. He has taken [Yula ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=42443900)as an apprentice, and she's quickly surpassing him.  
  
He loves his job. It's his dream to be around such beautiful fabrics all the time. He spends the majority of his time trying to avoid Strawberry and all of her unreasonable demands for countless outfits, or else collaborating with [Mermaid ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=49456902)the jeweler on more ambitious projects. He has a crush on [Goddess](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28352467).

 

 

L V O V N A

* * *

Medic  
Serious; Prying; Friendly

* * *

 

  
A devoted pacifist, Lvovna was forced out of her birth clan after declining a duel. She ended up congregating with some other outcasts ([Tarkovskii](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103), [Sekhmet](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24053210), [Goddess](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28352467), [Tsirk](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27480316), [Rico ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865)and [Lacewing](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=34819789)) in the Fortress of Ends. They were pushed from place to place until, in the Wandering Contagion, they met [Alyosha's](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207) Clan and merged with it. Of the group, she only remains friends with Tsirk, having bonded over their refusal of duels.  
  
Lvovna apprenticed under [Svetlana ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593)and found her passion: healing. She had frequent disagreements with Svetlana, who was also a combat mage, and with the Clan as a whole which waged wars for territory. As a healer, Lvovna is also opposed to necromancy, especially after her close friend and colleague [Cadell](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23815627) was so brutally altered by it. Unfortunately, no one listened to her, and she was left treating wound after wound caused by fighting she opposed.  
  
As one of the few healers in the clan, Lvovna has her hands full maintaining the health of all the non-plague clan members. It's so consuming that she barely noticed when [Ece ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30911160)declared love for her. She loves her daughters, although she's too busy with work to properly have a relationship with them. She occasionally lobbies with [Harlequin ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=23697302)for peace.

 

 

A N A A N D E R

* * *

Fragment of the Wandering Arms  
Frantic; Incoherent; Unstable

* * *

 

  
In the Fortress of Ends there is a conglomerate of spirals known as the Wandering Arms. Notorious for being perpetually intertwined and having a fractured sense of self, they claim a single name and mind. On occasion there is a schism - a disagreement between limbs. These can result in exile, or even death. Other times, a few segments of the Wandering Arms are sent off together to grab experiences and knowledge, before returning to the whole and being reuinted.  
  
Aanander was born into the Wandering Arms and raised as a fragment of a whole. The Wandering Arms uses magic to maintain their oneness, to a certain degree writing over the thoughts of the individual spiral dragons and replacing them with those of the Wandering Arms's core - Tsiarwat, a tyrannical dragon who has turned her clan into parts of her body.  
  
When Anaander was known as Wandering Arms 14-1, she was sent to gather knowledge with several more experienced segments of the Wandering Arms. However, while crossing the Starfall Isles the elder segments were killed and Anaander found herself removed from Tsiarwat's influence as a side effect of local magical energies. Disoriented and upset, she wandered into the Wandering Contagion looking for answers. Instead she was found by the talented mage [Quetzalcoatl ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=49062601)who brought her back to [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan with promises of helping Anaander cope. He named Anaander and works with her to help her build a new life on her own.  
  
Anaander regularly sees the Clan's therapists [Hysteria](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=39702334) and [Analiph](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=46665666). She doesn't have a job within the Clan yet, instead she works with the mages and medics to investigate how Tsiarwat constructed the Wandering Arms.

 

 

Y E L E N A 

* * *

Bard  
Musical; Relentless; Articulate

* * *

 

  
Yelena was born as the sole hatchling of two imperials in the [Blacksand Annex](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=125855). As a child she was fascinated by poetry and songs, memorizing whatever she could from passing dragons. Her parents looked after her until she was a few years old, and then politely told her to leave to start her own family; they lived as a pair and wanted to rear more young without forming a clan. Yelena was devastated - she loved her parents dearly and although she had the skills to survive on her own, she was not emotionally ready. Full of despair, she journeyed through the Sea of a Thousand Currents searching for a mate. She had no luck - all the dragons she met were put off by her controlling and intense demeanour.  
  
Eventually, Yelena passed straight into the Plaguebringer's domain. It was there that she found the first potential mate who caught her interest - [Swash](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21840949). Interested in pursuing a courtship, she joined [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan.  
  
Her skills within the clan were somewhat useless - she specialized in fishing, and there was no water within clan territory. Then, after a discussion with [Lisbeth](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208), Yelena realized her true calling - a musician and poet. Although they had always been her passion, she hadn't realized that they could be a profession. She tells stories and sings to adults and hatchlings alike. When she starts to run low on material, she journeys with [Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)to learn new legends. She frequents the archives, where she reads [Winterdawn's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=35483982)impeccable records to find new stories and remember the old.  
  
Yelena is in love with [Swash](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21840949), although she understands that he wants to take things slowly because of his ongoing mental health problems. She courts him very sweetly, writing him songs and poems and serenading him by moonlight. With time, she hopes to earn his trust. Although their relationship is tentative, they do have a son together: [Boon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=44891168).

 

 

P R O C Y O N

* * *

Mother  
Loving; Wary; Harsh

* * *

 

  
Procyon is dedicated consort to [Tarkovskii](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103), a dragon she learned much of the coatl language for. She spends every moment she is not with him helping [Tsirk ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27480316)watch and teach the young, which is her primary role in the clan. She has to go to great lengths to resist the pull of the Emberglow Hearth, especially when she was nursing her daughter [Flo](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=23911103).  
  
She was born into a clan of pearlcatchers where they exclusively spoke draconic, so she is used to speaking in it and had no experience in the coatl language before meeting [Tarkovskii](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103). The pearlcatchers were elitist and looked down on her because of her species and difficulty understanding them when they deliberately obscured the tone of their words. Miserable, she decided to leave the Starwood Strand and ended up stumbling through the Wandering Contagion until she found the Clan.  
  
Procyon likes [Tarkovskii ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103)because he is isolated from other dragons so she feels secure in her relationship with him. She likes rearing young and is especially close to [Nereverine](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27314049), who she sees as more of her child than her own daughter [Flo](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=33517077). [Beelzebub's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)faction hates Procyon for her role in [Cadell's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23815627)undeath.

 

 

B O O N

* * *

Oracle & Scholar  
Obscure; Perceptive

* * *

 

  
Born with a disturbing mutation, Boon's parents were shocked when he survived infancy. He raised by [Tsirk ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27480316)and [Procyon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23924525) like most dragons born into [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan. As a hatchling his foresight quickly manifested when he foresaw a raid by the Beastclans and saved the life of [Ece](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30911160).  
  
[Arial ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=39501714)quickly confirmed everyone's suspicions - Boon had extremely strong magical potential, which was somehow allowing him to predict the future. Already impressive as one of relatively few imperials in the Clan because of his size, Boon's ability made him legendary. He sits in the archives studying, reporting all his visions to [Lisbeth](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208). Dragons come to him with offerings to request predictions. [Beelzebub ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)considers this blasphemous but Lisbeth's recognition of the usefulness of his gift keeps Boon protected.

 

 

A L I C E

* * *

Hunter-Gatherer  
Intelligent; Wonderful; Loving

* * *

 

  
Alice was born on the border between the Scarred Wasteland and the Starfall Isles into a large wildclaw clan. She lived there for a time, making a living as a storyteller, before someone took offense to her worship of the Plaguebringer above the Arcanist. They challenged her to a duel, which she lost and as a consequence was demoted to a scavenger, a bottom-tier job. She was barely scraping by in that position when [Clavain ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25206393)passed by during the Hibernal Equinox. They said that they'd heard of a clan in the Rotrock Rim which was accepting refugees and planning a Great Migration into the sanctified Wyrmwound.  
  
The two of them were fast friends and made the pilgrimage to the Clan's territory together. Once they arrived, at the beginning of the Third Epoch, they were instantly admitted as full members. While Clavain went on to do scouting work, almost never seeing direct combat, Alice served in the Clan's army during the Great Migration under [Adamska](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22491599). She saw terrible things during the Migration and refuses to talk about any of it.  
  
Since then she has retired and works as a hunter-gatherer, a relaxing job. She spends all night with Clavain, and they often follow her around in the daytime when they're doing their watch duties. Due to her unusual arcane eyes, Alice often passes as a plague dragon, which makes her life a lot easier. It's harder for Clavain who was once part of the Nature Flight - their sworn enemies - and who faces challenges from [Beelzebub ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=23308666)because of it.  
  
Because she spent the majority of her early life in or around the Wandering Contagion, Alice has had several mutations occur. She has six eyes and unusual plumage.

 

 

Z H I V I Y R

* * *

Religious Council & Tattooist  
Pious; Critical; Petulant

* * *

 

  
One of the few plague dragons not born inside the Clan, Zhiviyr joined the Clan after her old one moved to the Starfall Isles because of territorial disputes and she didn't want to leave the Plaguebringer's domain. In the process she left her mate [Berique ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=view&id=285449&tab=dragon&did=35016333)behind, and has been celibate ever since. She has always been devout and has no patience for anyone of other faiths. Upon joining the Clan she instantly joined the Religious Council. She carries her Plaguemother plushie with her everywhere; it was a gift from her father.  
  
She is neutral towards [Beelzebub's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=23308666)faction and tends to have the deciding vote when it comes down to [Westward ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=25008061)versus Beelzebub. Zhiviyr often misses other spirals; Beelzebub does not display their energy. She is very close to [Contragrigousa](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=42352991) and acts as the younger spiral's mentor.  
  
In her birth clan, Zhiviyr apprenticed as a tattooist. She now acts as one for the Clan when she is not carrying out her religious duties.

 

 

W E S T W A R D

* * *

Head of the Religious Council  
Serious; Articulate; Confident

* * *

 

  
How did a dragon from the Nature Flight, the sworn enemy of the Plague Flight, become head and founder of the Clan's religious council?  
  
Westward joined the Clan shortly after [Beelzebub's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=23308666)birth at the beginning of the Second Epoch. He had made a massive pilgrimage across Sornieth looking for a clan with large amounts of promise where he could insert himself in a leadership position, in the process accumulating power and wealth. The moment he met [Alyosha](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207), he saw a kindred spirit and decided that [Alyosha's](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207) Clan was his opportunity.  
  
The second he arrived he started dressing himself in plague regalia and calling for increased worship of the Plaguebringer. Since his request was reasonable, [Lisbeth ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208)granted him permission to start the Religious Council to advise on such matters, and granted him [Beelzebub ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)to raise as High Priestess. What no one but Alyosha and Lisbeth suspect is that Westward is far from devout: instead he's an opportunist allying himself with whatever seems convenient. Although he has genuine respect for the Plaguebringer and genuinely carries out religious rites, he is far less dedicated than any other member of the Religious Council.  
  
Shortly after his inauguration as head of the Religious Council, Westward decided to accept [Galiana ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24040176)as his mate. The two are the very definition of power couple, representing a massively influential faction within the Clan and having many surviving children to consolidate their position. Two of Westward's daughters died during the Great Migration, but he himself managed to get out of active duty by claiming he was of spiritual importance.  
  
Westward's cynicism and lack of devotion was suspected by [Beelzebub](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666) and was one of the main reasons she ended up disillusioned with him. Beelzebub's faction is now the biggest challenge Westward faces, although Lisbeth has helped him counter her by raising [Plagia](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=35084211).  
  
Although Westward may have long-term plans of overthrowing the Clan's leadership, and short term plans of trying to get Beelzebub exiled, his presence is by no means a bad thing for the Clan. He oversees religious rites with great expertise and helps undermine [Beelzebub's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)agenda. He is a stalwart and respected member of the community. Westward's biggest secret is the icon of the Gladekeeper he keeps in the satchel tied to his body at all times. If revealed, it could ruin him.

 

 

 B E R R Y 

* * *

Hunter-Gatherer  
Decisive; Determined; Sensible

* * *

 

  
Born into the Clan right at the end of the Third Epoch, on the cusp of the Great Migration, Berry's childhood was marked by war and loss. Her mother was killed when she was only a few months old, and with her death Berry became subsumed by [Galiana's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=24040176)dynasty. Like most of her family, everything Berry does must be to further the family and help elevate Galiana. Berry is dedicated to the cause, feeling a strong sense of duty, but she dislikes the pressure it puts on her to succeed. Often Berry envies the lives of other dragons in the Clan which she sees as simpler.  
  
She accompanied [Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)and [Contagrigousa ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=42352991)on one of the former's journeys to the Starfall Isles, where she and the latter were affected by crystalline growths, They don't affect her health, and are actually a point of pride for her. She has been tattooed by [Zhiviyr ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=34878643)on request.  
  
In daily Clan life Berry works with her uncles ([Eastward](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=29064743), [Southward](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=38134836), [Northward](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30985729)) in hunting and gathering. While the job isn't prestigious, it is necessary and Berry enjoys going on long expeditions chasing difficult quarry. She has good relationships with all of her wildclaw colleagues and a disrespect for [Suregent ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=20522408)because he is so slack in his work.

 

 

 E A S T W A R D 

* * *

Hunter Gatherer  
Friendly; Hard-Working; Loyal

* * *

 

  
The oldest of [Galiana ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24040176)and [Westward's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25008061)three sons, Eastward is the most devoted to their faction. He has dedicated his entire life to the betterment of his family, trying to elevate their status and earn the respect of other clan members. Eastward was born into the Clan during the Second Epoch, long before the Creche was established. He spent a lot of his time as an adolescent with his mother, but was also heavily influenced by [Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)who told him countless stories about the Arcanist.  
  
Inspired by Skywall's stories, Eastward journeyed into the Starfall Isles at the end of the Third Epoch, to Galiana's displeasure. While there he met several dragons and acquired his current clothing. Ultimately he decided to return to the Clan, but by the time he came back the Great Migration was underway: two of his sisters had perished, as had one of his nieces. Angry with himself for not being there to say goodbye or protect them, he swore to never leave the Clan again.  
  
Eastward left his family once and half of it died: he is now completely and utterly dedicated to it. He never takes a day off, never turns away a family member in need or an opportunity for advancement. He is the leader of the hunter-gatherers and coordinates them with ruthless efficiency, making sure to provide enough food to feed the entire Clan. He is still interested in the Arcane Flight much to [Beelzebub's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=23308666)displeasure, although he professes his own loyalty to the Plague Flight.

 

 

H Y T A N A L I P H I Q U E

* * *

Therapist & Healer  
Fierce; Patient; Protective

* * *

 

  
Analiph is part of [Galiana's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24040176)family, and therefore also her faction. He is one of the youngest dragons in the Clan and bears a remarkable resemblance to his uncle, [Southward](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=38134836).  
  
The other skydancers in the Clan weren't involved in Analiph's upbringing, so he always thought being an empath was a special and secret ability of his. It disappointed him when he discovered [Arial](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=39501714) could do it too. Galiana is determined to use his ability to detect magic and emotions to make him an indispensable asset to the group, but Analiph isn't very interested in all that, preferring to help people with his talent. He is apprenticing to Hysteria to learn how to be a therapist, a trade in which his empathy is extremely helpful.  
  
[Lisbeth ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208)has recently shown interest in training Analiph to become a full-time negotiator/ambassador with other clans because of his empathy. He's not pursuing that path yet.

 

 

C O R I

* * *

Scientist  
Energetic; Judgemental; Overbearing

* * *

 

  
Cori's greatest treasure is his Light Tome, a book he inherited from his parents. It is heavily encoded so that he has never managed to decipher it, but he likes to think that he is continuing their work in his own way. He spent the majority of his life as a scholar in the [Beacon of the Radiant Eye](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=100988) begging for scraps from a massive clan of unbearably smug pearlcatchers that didn't value him, before he moved to the Lightbringer's domain and accidentally wiped his best friend [Xol's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30415942)memory and felt obliged to accompany him into self-imposed exile. As the result of his upbringing, Cori speaks draconic and all coatl shrills are impenetrable to him.  
  
Cori works with [Pluto ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=29437875)as an alchemist and scientist of materials rather than magic. He really annoys Pluto because he's always trying to interfere in her projects and generally ignore her boundaries. His utter dedication to his work has systematically alienated all of his previous romantic partners ([Tsirk](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27480316), [Eva](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22529314), [Plagia](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=35084211), [Dahlia ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32789993)and [Hyperion](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25208808)) and made all of his children leave the Clan to serve the Plaguemother. In this fashion, he's managed to not sire a single current clan member despite being one of the very first clan members.  
  
One of his main duties is as a lighting specialist - creating light sources to illuminate the Clan's vast networks of tunnels. There was an incident when one of his lights ignited and burned a portion of the archive, an event that earned him [Bubbles's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32350713)permanent animosity, and a lifelong ban from [Rico](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865)'s Garden. Although he and [Xol](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30415942) were once great friends, the damage Cori did in erasing his memory has soured their relationship.

 

 

S O U T H W A R D

* * *

Hunter Gatherer  
Friendly; Eccentric; Weird

* * *

 

  
The youngest of his brothers, Southward is the most eccentric member of [Galiana's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24040176)Faction. He was born into the Clan in the Third Epoch during the Great Migration from the Rotrock Rim to the Wyrmwound - the moist dangerous period in the Clan's development with massive numbers of fatalities. As a consequence, his childhood was fraught with loss. His sister [Southwest ](http://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/36377857)and her daughter [Northeast ](http://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/37374825)fell early in the journey.  
  
Southward is somewhat dedicated to his family who form a significant interest group within [Alyosha's](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan. He is close friends with [Warren](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22563648), who shares his terrible fashion sense, and actually gifted him his unicorn's guise. He attracts his mother's ire by refusing to manipulate Warren. Southward is the black sheep of the family and refuses to go along with their less traditional schemes.  
  
He works as a hunter-gatherer with his brothers, teaming up for the bigger fights. While the job doesn't carry a lot of prestige, it's essential for the wellbeing of the Clan, something which gives Southward a lot of personal pride.

 

 

V R Y K O L A K A S ( V R Y )

* * *

Courier  
Kind; Adventurous; Friendly

* * *

 

  
Born shortly after the hibernal equinox, Vry was raised by a small group of independent nocturnes that acted as couriers between clans - delivering gifts, messages and declarations of war. While delivering a message to [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan, [Lisbeth ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208)saw how quick the nocturne was and offered her a job, noting that the Clan lacked anyone in a messenger/courier position. Vry's group encouraged her to accept the position - Alyosha's Clan was well established, and a life there would be much safer and more stable than one clanless. Vry accepted with their blessing and now works as a messenger within the Clan, and on the rare occasions the Clan has relations with other clans.  
  
The course of her job brings her into regular contact with [Lacewing](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=34819789) and [Talon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=9386094), but she works particularly closely with [Seivarden](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=48330722). She tends to mimic Seivarden's faux-spiral behaviour, although she often gets drawn into long feedback loops with the many other nocturnes in the Clan, particularly the three scouts who are often near her in the sky requesting messages be sent: [Clavain](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25206393), [Pechorin](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22874416) and [Obadiah](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22058949).  
  
Cry likes visiting the Garden and is on good terms with most of the Clan. The usurpers - [Beelzebub ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)and [Galiana ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24040176)\- distrust her for carrying their messages because they correctly assume that she is loyal to Lisbeth.

 

 

A L I S T A I R

* * *

Coatl Ambassador and Translator  
Refined; Decorous; Sweet

* * *

 

  
Alistair left his birth clan so he could breed in his species' homeland, the Emberglow Hearth. His birth clan was comprised of coatls and fae - a very unusual composition indeed, which has left Alistair fluent in draconic and coatl. However, once there he found it difficult to survive. Clanless, he couldn't control any of the highly-contested territory and found himself pushed from place to place. Lonely and desperate, Alistair requested membership of several clans, but they all refused him. Eventually, one recommended that he go into the Wandering Contagion because they had heard of a clan there willing to take in rogue dragons, one which had just merged with a delegation from the Fortress of Ends and therefore would be populated by other ice dragons.  
  
Alistair stumbled across the clan in question - [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan - and was instantly accepted because they were looking to expand. At first, Alistair worked as a scavenger, but after the Great Migration his seniority meant that he could change vocation to one better suited to his skills - ambassador and translator.  
  
In peacetime, Alistair works as a translator and ambassador with [Lacewing](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=34819789). He regularly translates for [Tarkovskii](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103), or otherwise brokers deals with neighbouring coatl clans. When called upon he will fight, and he's served in the Clan's army at length during the Great Migration. Like many dragons in the Clan, the tragedy of the Clan's pilgrimage to the Wyrmwound embittered Alistair. After seeing so much brutality and gore alongside his clanmates, he has a fierce loyalty to the Clan but also feels cynical about [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)overall strategy, which he doubts is beneficial for most dragons.  
  
Alistair is affiliated with [Galiana's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24040176)faction and supports her bid for power. Although not related to her family by blood, he has laid eggs with several family members and therefore is considered a part of their family. He is not particularly close to his daughters.

 

 

F L O

* * *

Necromancer  
Brilliant; Antisocial; Lonely

* * *

 

  
Flo was born into the clan and speaks exclusively draconic. Like her older half-sister [Pluto ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=29437875)and her father [Tarkovskii ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103)before her, Flo became a scientist. And, like her father, she works completely alone.  
  
Flo specializes in necromancy, frequently bringing offerings to [Naphi](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30944272) to try and rediscover this lost area of magic. It was her who reanimated [Cadell ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23815627)after her father's experiment killed her, as [Beelzebub's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)request. Cadell forced her to promise not to ever do so again, on pain of Flo's consort [Nereverine's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27314049)life. She is feared throughout the clan because of her vocation, although not outright reviled because her work has the approval of the Religious Council.  
  
Flo is very lonely. She loves her consort [Nereverine ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27314049)above all else, and wishes he was exclusive with her, although she doesn't have the courage to ask him. She works with the undead dragons like [Medea ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23846595)to help understand their magic and improve her own necromancy. She ended up as a part of [Beelzebub's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=23308666)faction both because Nerevarine persuaded her, and because she felt she owed Cadell.

 

 

S P I R A L

* * *

Reservoir Specialist  
Serious; Hardworking; Diligent

* * *

 

  
Spiral is an emissary sent by the Water Flight and Tidelord to create clean water sources for the dragons and beasts across Sornieth. One of several disciples who completed training in his [birth clan in the Leviathan Trench](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=364680), he alone chose to bring clean water to the Scarred Wasteland - a job seen as too difficult to be worth attempting. As he journeyed further in, providing new reservoirs for various clans, he found himself getting more and more ill. By the time he reached [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan, he was on the verge of death.  
  
[Svetlana ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593)and [Lvovna ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30930883)quickly treated his illness. While he was recovering, Spiral noticed to his dismay that the reservoirs he had created were becoming green and diseased pus-filled lakes. He decided to join Alyosha's Clan so he could recover medical care, offering them his expertise on creating a reservoir in return. When he's not working on the Clan's reservoir, he travels across the Plaguemother's domain to bring clean water to its residents.

 

 

W A T E R M E L O N

* * *

Sous-Chef  
Outgoing; Forgiving; Sassy

* * *

 

  
During the Fourth Epoch when [Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)and [Ordinal ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=45252438)journeyed to find someone to cook for the Clan, they recruited [Adelaide](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=19631887). However, Adelaide herself admitted that she wasn't comfortable or experienced working with meat or fish, which proved a huge problem since that was the majority of the Clan's diet. As a consequence, Adelaide sent [Ece ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30911160)off to find her a sous-chef.  
  
Ece went to the nearby Starfall Isles and began investigating potential candidates. She dutifully marched all the way to the [Observatory](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=156893), where she found Watermelon, a young coatl who was working with meat and fish preparation. She pitched the position to the coatl thinking that she was plague - Watermelon's uncommon arcane eyes almost look red - and was dismayed to find that she was arcane and would therefore suffer inevitable health complications, information she only gained far too late.  
  
Watermelon isn't worried about her health - [Lvovna ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30930883)and [Svetlana ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593)nip any infections she could get in the bud. Upon arriving in the Clan, she quickly befriended Adelaide and she enjoys the work, although it is a lot for two dragons to handle. So much, that they can't match demand so most dragons end up eating raw materials anyway.  
  
She loves singing and traveling - the latter being the reason she left her birth clan. Watermelon is oblivious to [Beelzebub](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)'s faction. She enjoys smothering the hatchlings with delicious food and stowing away on Skywall's expeditions so she can explore. She was raised learning draconic and prefers it, although she still finds it difficult to understand certain fae like [Lacewing](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=34819789) and could speak the coatl language if it were demanded of her (although not fluently).

 

 

P L A G I A

* * *

Divine Avatar (Religious Council)  
Superior; Exact; RIghteous

* * *

 

  
Born into the Clan to a devoted dragon called [Goddess](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28352467), Plagia was slated as [Westward ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25008061)and [Lisbeth's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208)answer to [Beelzebub's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)rabble-rousing from birth. She underwent a full-body tattoo at the hands of [Zhiviyr ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=34878643)before she really knew what was happening. Presented as the divine avatar of the Plaguebringer, Plagia has never known anything but adoration and worship.  
  
She was raised apart from the other hatchlings in the creche. For the majority of her young life the only other dragon she saw was [Lisbeth](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208), who firmly instilled devotion into the young ridgeback. Plagia was taught that no one could hear the Plaguebringer - that [Beelzebub](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666) was a false prophet - and that the Plaguebringer's will was for all dragons to serve her, no matter from which flight. As an adult, she enforces these ideas with her voting power on the Religious Council.  
  
Dragons regularly offer Plagia tribute. She works with the hatchlings who have been chosen for exaltation with her mother [Goddess](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28352467), teaching them how best to serve the Plaguebringer and how big an honour it is.

 

 

 S N E D R O N N I N G E N   


* * *

The Snow Princess  
Regal; Removed; Eloquent

* * *

  
Snedronningen was born into [a pious clan in the Fortress of Ends](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=5281). Her first and only language is draconic. Her unusual eyes were seen as a blessing, and she was overindulged as a hatchling. Early in her adolescence, Snedronningen sneaked into a secluded and carefully-guarded area of her birth clan. She stole the elixir of eternal youth from its pedestal, thinking it would endear her to adults and wanting to hold onto her youthful beauty, and promptly drank it.  
  
Her birth clan responded by imprisoning Snedronningen alongside their other prisoners. Feeling incredibly betrayed by her own family, and as though she was not sufficiently warned against the theft, Snedronningen sunk into a deep depression. Trapped by the children of the Icewarden for theft of a sacred communally-held artefact, with no release in sight, she saw no future for herself outside of a cage. While imprisoned in the Fortress of Ends she became familiar with the Wandering Arms, of which [Anaander ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=49529957)was once a part.  
  
Although coatl hatchlings usually have wings too underdeveloped to attempt flight, Snedronningen slowly relearned how to fly by partially relying on magic over several years in secret. Tirelessly and painstakingly, Snedronningen improved her stamina and speed until she was confident that she could both outrun and outlast her gaolers. Eventually, Snedronningen was able to convince a guard that she could be allowed outside to see the stars, since there wasn't any chance of her escaping. The moment she reached outside, she took to the skies and never looked back.  
  
Snedronningen flew as far over the sea as she could, choosing to land in the less-hospitable Wandering Contagion instead of the Windswept Plateau or Starfall Isles, because she knew that they would not expect her to go there. She did not alight to the ground until she encountered an unfamiliar nocturne while flying. They said that they were called [Clavain](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25206393), and that they were part of the Netherdread Clan. Concerned as to the safety of the apparent hatchling, and bowed over by her ability to fly, Clavain offered her sanctuary in the Clan.  
  
By this point, anyone who's been paying attention has noticed that Snedronningen doesn't age. That and her eyes have garnered her the nickname "Snow Princess". Any visiting delegations form the Fortress of Ends looking to recapture her are firmly told that she is a refugee of the Plaguebringer.  
  
While Snedronningen doesn't have a specific job in the Clan, she finds herself filling in wherever needed. She often helps [Clavain ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25206393)on the day watch, the two have become close friends. After the life she's lived, Snedronningen is uncomfortable in the confined spaces of the tunnels and prefers to sleep under the open sky. She has an instinctive dislike of believers of the Icewarden as she believes prisons to be fundamentally wrong, but she carries around a small icon of him to remind herself of what she went through.


	2. Clan Overview & Timeline

**WELCOME TO THE NETHERDREAD CLAN**

  
In an unkind land ravaged by disease and survival of the fittest, there is one refuge where those diseased can recover and recieve support, respect and medical care. [Alyosha's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207)Clan is a ragtag army of misfits who couldn't find a home elsewhere. It was founded by [Alyosha](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207), [Lisbeth](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208), [Mirek](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786), [Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)and [Svetlana](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593). With an unusually talented army, they have managed to carve a space for themselves in the Wyrmwound. However, the pilgrimage to the centre of the Plaguebringer's domain was not easy, and [many fell along the way](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882). Their territory is large and upon arrival it was inhabited by [several ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30944272)[undead ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=34629749)who have all now fully integrated into the Clan. The Clan's primary export is plants, and they boast a [powerful magically-supported](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25208808) Garden cultivated by [Rico](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865). Despite their location in the depths of diseased terrain, several [talented ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30930883)[healers ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593)allow the Clan's many non-plague denizens to live healthy lives (although they face challenges from [Beelzebub's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)faction.

 

** TIMELINE OF THE CLAN **

  
**FIRST EPOCH - RAGTAG GROUP IN THE WANDERING CONTAGION**  
-[Alyosha](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781207), [Mirek](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21714786), [Lisbeth](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21781208), [Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)and [Svetlana ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22689593)found the Clan ( **[STORY HERE](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=21781208)** )  
-[Adamska](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22491599), [Spiegel ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22060362)and [Warren ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22563648)join the Clan. Formation of the Army.  
-[Pechorin ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22874416)and [Eva ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22529314)join the Clan  
-The ice delegation ([Lacewing,](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=34819789) [Tarkovskii](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103), [Sekhmet](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24053210), [Goddess](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28352467), [Tsirk](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27480316), [Rico ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865)and [Lvovna](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30930883)) join the Clan. Formation of the healing team.  
-[Caluliche ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=23611263)and [Cahuella ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=29637519)join the Clan together. Formation of the Fishing Team.  
-[Cori ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22099291)and [Xol](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30415942) join the Clan together. [Corbyn ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=22760658)joins the Clan separately.  
-[Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)goes on one of his first expeditions. He brings [Medea ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23846595)and [Galiana ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=24040176)back.  
-[Split, ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=20953196)[Obadiah ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=22058949)and [Rico ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865)join the Clan independently during the Hibernal Equinox. Foundation of the first version of the Garden.  
  
 **SECOND EPOCH - ABIDING BONEYARD AND CREATION OF RELIGIOUS COUNCIL**  
-[Beelzebub ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=23308666)is born. [Cadell ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23815627)is born shortly afterwards.  
-[Westward ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=25008061)joins the Clan. Formation of the Religious Council.  
-[Galiana ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=24040176)starts courting power as the Queen of Thorns and developing her own faction.  
-[Hyperion ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=25208808)and [Plagia ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=35084211)are born. [Procyon ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=23924525)and [Alistair, ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=25187228)and [Ferrous ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32320073)join the Clan.  
-[Swash ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21840949)joins the Clan. [Northward ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30985729)and [Eastward ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=29064743)are born.  
-[Harlequin](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23697302), [Hysteria ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=39702334)and [Suregent ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=20522408)are born into the Clan from a cluster of eggs Skywall found while travelling.  
-[Nereverine ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=27314049)is born into the Clan.  
  
 **THIRD EPOCH - ROTROCK RIM AND THE GREAT MIGRATION**  
-[Clavain ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=25206393)and [Alice ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=48909277)join the Clan together. They are shortly joined by [Bubbles](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32350713), [Yelena ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32530430)and [Zhiviyr](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=34878643).  
-[Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)recruits [Ece](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30911160).  
-[Flo ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=33517077)and [Pluto ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=29437875)are born into the Clan.  
-[Berry, ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=29977632)[Strawberry ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=28134623)and [Southward ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=38134836)are born into the Clan.  
-[Tierra ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=28787774)and [Kyrla ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=28562110)join the Clan independently. The two become fast friends and join the Clan's army.  
-[Stelt ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=32063505)and [Winterdawn ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=35483982)join the Clan.  
-The Great Migration. Death of [Skywall ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882)and [Beelzebub's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=23308666)family.  
  
 **FOURTH EPOCH - THE WYRMWOUND**  
-Two undead ([Naphi ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=30944272)and [Afterimage](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=34629749)) inherited with the new territory. Both are integrated into the Clan.  
-[Robin ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=34231684)is born.  
-[Wight ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=26347125)joins the Clan after being recruited by Skywall.  
-[Cadell ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23815627)is transformed into a bogsneak by [Tarkovskii](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23911103). Her undeath shortly follows. ( **[STORY HERE](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)** )  
-Establishment of the creche run by [Tsirk ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=27480316)and [Procyon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23924525).  
-Formation of [Beelzebub's ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=23308666)faction. ( **[STORY HERE](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=21784882)** )  
-Formal foundation of the current Garden by [Rico](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21222865).  
-[Dahlia ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32789993)and [Daphne ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=32789994)are born.  
-[Quetzalcoatl](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=49062601) and [Talon ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=9386094)and join the Clan.  
-[Hytanaliphique](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=46665666), [Yula, ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=42443900)[Contagrigousa ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=42352991)and [Boon ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=44891168)are born into the Clan. [Pris ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=49527184)and [Phos ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=49698268)are also born into the Clan, after their eggs is found by [Skywall](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=21784882).  
-[Ordinal, ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=45252438)[Mermaid ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=49456902)and [Seivarden ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=48330722)join the Clan. [Awn ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=30494118)is recruited by Skywall.  
-[Genesis ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=232931&did=28301451)leaves the Beacon of the Radiant Eye and joins the Clan. [Sukero, ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=19631887)[Watermelon ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=50052636)and [Anaander ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=49529957)join the Clan. [  
-Spiral ](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=232931&tab=dragon&did=49870778)joins the Clan - construction of the reservoir.


	3. Escape (Pre-First Epoch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters featured: Svetlana, Skywall

Pearlcatchers were a blight on the Starfall Isles as far as Svetlana was concerned. The Lightweaver should have never tried to replace imperials. They took everything apart to investigate it. Why settle for observing something, or seeking it out, when you could induce it artificially?  
  
The answer was empathy. The answer was that most dragons would have compassion for their test subjects. Most dragons wouldn't consider everyone who didn't have a pearl as undeserving of respect. And yes, Svetlana knew some good pearlcatchers. There had been several among her clan, before they'd all been killed. It was clans- no, cults like this one that were the problem. It wasn't just pearlcatchers, but it was usually pearlcatchers, with their disdain for "lesser" dragons, that decided to take living things apart to find out how they worked.  
  
An emperor was abhorrent to her. To any imperial. To almost any dragon. But to these people... It was a curiosity. It wasn't something to avoid, to treat with pity and fear and disgust, it was an object of their fascination and study. They called it science. Svetlana called it murder. They had taken her sisters. They had taken her mother, her aunts, her cousins. There were only eight of them left now. Their clan had never been large - it was why they'd been an easy target - but there had been hundreds. Not eight.  
  
She heard them talking. Talking about if eight would be enough. Their largest experiment had slain fifty at once. Svetlana liked to hope that some had escaped. She rubbed at the magic-supressing gauntlets encircling her wrists. _If only..._  
  
She couldn't blame herself for the casualties, for their loss. She was their best mage, but she was more of a healer than a fighter. They hadn't thought they'd need strong defences. Had thought the Arcanist would protect them. It seemed unbearably naïve to think of, imprisoned by yet more of the Arcanist's children purportedly researching for their deity's benefit.  
  
So Svetlana didn't know who to thank that they at least hadn't managed to actually form one yet. At least her clan were at peace for now, although according to legend and her own burial rites it was possible for one to manifest this late. Hopefully nothing would happen. But the bodies stacking up unnerved her. They had always known there was risk in having so many imperials in one clan, that was why so few did it. Most of the members had come from small family groups. But they had done it anyway, and now...  
  
Svetlana sighed. There was no point thinking about the past when she probably wouldn't survive the next few days. More than that, she wasn't sure she could survive the loss of her clan even without the murderous pearlcatchers outside. She still hadn't processed her grief.  
  
"Sleep, sister." The imperial speaking was not Svetlana's sister. Normally, the word would be an acceptable honourific. But today, Svetlana's sister had died. She gestured rudely at her clanmate.  
  
With a sigh, they turned away and did their best to rest. Svetlana knew that she should do the same. It was then that she noticed a pearlcatcher looking at her. Blue, crystal, arcane. She spat at the smaller dragon with disdain.  
  
"I'm Skywall." He said.  
  
There was something earnest about him. No one else had told her their name. Maybe that was why she kept watching instead of looking away.  
  
He looked behind himself shiftily. "This used to be my clan. I want to help you get out."  
  
"Take off my cuffs." She replied evenly. There would be no trickery, no psychological torment to enhance the results of their experiments. They could restrain her without them, theoretically, but it'd give her a fighting chance. And the first time she'd fought this clan she hadn't known the stakes. Had thought it was about territory, not genocide.  
  
"Okay. Give them here, and get your friends." Svetlana gaped at him, unmoving. "Quickly! They'll be back soon."  
  
Within moments, she was free as were her clanmates. They didn't stick around. She couldn't blame them - they'd never been particularly close. Wanted to leave this place behind, to get away before an emperor could emerge from the bodies of their dead family. Svetlana didn't take to the skies straight away, instead she looked at the pearlcatcher.  
  
"Aren't you going to join your friends?" He said.  
  
"Will you be okay?"  
  
He shrugged. Svetlana wasn't satisfied.  
  
"Where will you go? You won't be safe in the Arcanist's domain, they'll hunt you down for your betrayal. It'll be worse because you're one of them."  
  
"I'm not one of them."  
  
Svetlana hesitated. "I owe you a debt. I will make sure you escape the Starfall Isles alive."  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm used to traveling." Skywall wore a half-smile on his face. His weariness struck her. Almost like he wasn't expecting to make it out of there alive.  
  
"The quickest way out of here is into the Wandering Contagion. You'll need a healer."  
  
"Well then, lead the way."


	4. Formation (First Epoch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters featured: Mirek, Lisbeth, Alyosha, Skywall, Svetlana, Adamska, Warren, Spiegel

**Clan Story - Formation (First Epoch)**

  
It was his fourth day of wandering. His throat was parched, his body exhausted. Any day now he would collapse.  
  
Home – oh, home! The mere thought of it was almost enough to fell him where he stood. The huge clan he came from, swarming with so many fae there was neither breathing room or any opportunity to be alone, where everyone buzzed in perfect sync with their lightning environment, where storms fell from the sky…  
  
That was home. Plains and static electricity and overcrowding. Not this. Not a boneyard filled with the damned and dead. Here he was weak, unable to access any of his environmental magic. He was weak and alone, his clan mates having long found refuge elsewhere or perished in this place.  
  
He was the last of his outfit, and he suspected that he would never find a permanent home. What did one wayward lightning fae have to offer any clan? There was a reason he had been one of those chosen for “relocation” (another word for exile) – he had nothing special. No training.  
  
It was while wallowing in self-pity that he saw another fae ahead – also alone. She was young, quick and dangerously thin. When she spotted him she froze, about to take off. Her eyes held the red curse of this place, all its malevolence and disease.  
  
He took a risk. Flared his frills in greeting. When that didn't elicit a response, he tried draconic. “I'm Mirek. Who are you?”  
  
She hissed in response, nonverbal, hulking.  
  
“Where is your clan? Your parents?”  
  
“Don't know.” The strange fae hadn’t run yet. He tried to take comfort in that.  
  
He pushed over a handful of the insects he kept in his pouch: a peace offering. She accepted.  
  
Over the weeks that followed, the fae pair became fast friends. Mirek shared what he could about environmental magic and she picked it up unsettlingly quickly, overtaking his peak level in a number of days. Eventually she confided her name, a secret she held close to her chest: Lisbeth. She'd been born alone and followed various large clans around, picking at their remains as a scavenger, barely avoiding predators.  
  
Later on, when she stood proudly as matriarch over their ragtag army, she would admit that without Mirek she wouldn't have lasted long. She was strong, talented, resourceful, intelligent – but it wouldn't have been enough to save a lone orphaned fae. Not in the Wandering Contagion.  
  
After about a month they met Alyosha, and that was when things really began to change. The guardian was huge compared to them.  
When on the Search you're supposed to find something worthy of protection. For Alyosha, an endlessly ambitious dragon, a true charge would just prove to be baggage. He'd decided, very calmly, that he'd claw his way up in this world. His charge would be ornamental, a social necessity to prove he was an adult.  
  
And then he saw the two fae. The smaller one – plague like him – she, he was less interested in. It was the other that caught his eye – he – he was so – Alyosha couldn't look away.  
  
“I'm Alyosha.” He said, flaring his wings, eyes intently focused on the larger fae. “I was on the Search.”  
  
The fae paled. “Was?”  
  
“You're my charge.” Alyosha replied, simply. “I can feel it.”  
  
The smaller one hissed. “Mirek, what is he talking about? Do you want me to fight him?”  
  
Alyosha almost laughed at the half-threat – that was, until he noticed the way the air shimmered around the fae. She was already gathering powerful magic, ready to attack.  
  
Mirek knew guardians - he'd had to pass through their birthplace, the Sea of a Thousand Currents, on his pilgrimage after all. They were formidable and dedicated... If he could get one on board... Well, he held no illusions. The two of them couldn't make it out here, clanless, subsisting off fireflies.  
  
“No, Lisbeth.” Mirek’s voice quivered with hope. “This is what we've been waiting for.”  
  
A few weeks later, they had a hoard of kinds and a cave that was more borrowed than occupied. They were all young – or in Mirek's case, inexperienced – and they were still working it all out. Alyosha and Mirek were growing closer, but not yet mates. They were painfully aware that a triad of misfits did not make a clan.  
  
Skywall found them like that – three kids in a cave playing at making their own family. If he'd been on his own he wouldn't have interfered – maybe advised them to move to the Arcanist's territory instead where things were kinder – but at that time he was accompanied by an imperial, Svetlana. She'd just seen her sister killed and something about these two tiny fae and a guardian trying to protect them spoke volumes to her.  
  
At first, Skywall stayed because she did, because before she'd joined him he’d been alone and now he was used to her company, but then he began to see potential. Then it was another short break from his wanderings – until he saw Alyosha and Lisbeth single-handedly nonviolent trick a neighbouring clan out of their territory and hoard. Then, he knew he'd found something special. He began helping in earnest, teaching them all he knew and shaping the structure of a clan in its earliest stages.  
  
The next member to join the clan was Adamska. He was ambitious like Alyosha – but not for power. He was looking for a physical challenge. His old clan had offered him no excitement, for it had been populous and life had been easy. But life solo gave him no joy; he was highly social and craved to contribute to something – to build something.  
  
He hadn’t intended to stay long in the Wandering Contagion, it was dangerous for dragons like him. Only, when entering prime hunting territory he was shocked to find it seemingly unoccupied. He investigated and came across an eclectic “clan” – a plague guardian and fae, a lightning fae, an arcane pearlcatcher and an imperial. From then on he asked them their story – how did such a small group come together and to what end? How did they obtain this territory?  
  
It wasn't long before they were all pushed out by a rival clan, they were to small to defend their gains. Adamska saw promise there, something he could nurture and protect, something in need of a competent fighter. He formed the groundrock of the army, with Svetlana lending him her competent healing magic.  
  
They were still more family than clan. Life in the Wandering Contagion was tough, more so for the non-plague denizens, although none of them caught anything Svetlana couldn't cure. Although they excelled at acquiring territory they could never hold it, and frequently found themselves pushed into a tiny space between larger clans, struggling to survive. They were in such a place when they met Warren.  
  
He was arcane, like Svetlana and Skywall, and he immediately offered the clan his assistance. The first attempt he made to rob them was met with a calm yet powerful Lisbeth taking him down. The second was a confrontation with Alyosha. A third never came – despite his anticipated attempts at theft they did not cast him out. In fact, Adamska began teaching him how to fight. It took longer than it should have (Warren's ridgeback body was vastly different from Adamska) but before long he became the second offensive member of the clan's army.  
For months he rationalised staying in one place as integrating himself so he could pull off a heist – but the itinerant clan had very little they could carry from place to place and gave it all to him readily. They tolerated his urges to possess things and trusted him, gave him a place among them. Warren never left.  
  
A group of six is hardly a clan. But their numbers slowly grew – adding the ex-bandit Spiegel to complete the military triad and others as Skywall came and went, bringing members. Their core was solid and grew, but they attracted many more lone dragons who would come by for refuge – lending their skills for a few weeks or months and then moving on. It was a long time before they had enough presence to lay eggs without risk, but when they did they found that as the hatchlings grew they often left. Their clan had become a home for wanderers, a group with a core large enough to make an impression, then the rest of the ranks swelled and diminished as time passed.


	5. Messenger (Third Epoch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Skywall, Svetlana, Beelzebub, Lisbeth, Alyosha, Obadiah

Clan Story: Messenger (Third Epoch - Great Migration)  
cws: death of family, bereavement

A knock resounded on the side of the stone wall. Everyone in the room tensed, irritated. Lisbeth cast her eyes over to the curtain acting as a door.

“What is it?” Skywall huffed in irritation.

Very few dragons held sufficient authority to enter the War Room, and fewer still had the gall to interrupt an active meeting of the War Council. It couldn’t be Mirek – while he was clueless and overindulged enough to think it permissible, he’d just come in instead of knocking. It could be Westward turning up late – he was technically entitled to a seat as the leader of the Religious Council, although he rarely bothered showing up.

“I bring news of a raid.” A muffled voice thick with tears came through from the other side. Skywall couldn’t place it. Too nervous to come in. Good.

“You can tell us about it later.” Lisbeth said dismissively decided. “Talk to Immer or Liquid and they’ll pass it on.”

Alyosha, Adamska, Skywall and Svetlana made noises of agreement. They needed to work out how to consolidate their territorial gains, this was no time to mourn the fallen. So many were dead and dying. Sometimes Skywall felt that if they stopped, they would not be able to start again.

The shadow lingered at the door, reluctant to leave. Perhaps they had lost someone close to them. So be it. They all had.

“If we send Warren in solo with Svetlana supporting him from the air we should be able to do some serious damage.” Lisbeth suggested, apparently ignoring the person at the door. “Maybe if we can cloak him we could get him in unawares. Then Plagia and Bubbles can come in on the sides. We need to start using the ridgebacks more.”

Svetlana frowned. “While I can defend myself well enough, I cannot protect the ridgebacks. Especially not three at once – you know how it’d be. He’d be swarmed by mirrors and we’d lose one of our best three fighters.”

“Well, what would you suggest? We have to use him, and apparently he can’t fight alongside other ground troops because he’d slice them apart. The only other viable option is solo.”

“But we don’t have to send him out against an entire army alone! Warren is better suited for fighting small groups of enemies.”

Lisbeth shook her head. “Anyone could take down a small group of enemies. We need Warren to start taking risks like the rest of us.” She rubbed at her leg absent-mindedly. It was still healing from their last battle – even the Clan’s tactician wasn’t exempt from the fighting, talented combat mage that she was.

Skywall sighed. He hated that he, one of the Clan’s three leaders, should have to physically endanger himself. When had they gotten that desperate? At the beginning of the Great Migration it had been like their other bids for territory – bloody but brief with minimal casualties. But moments later more dragons struck, and after that still more. Their enemies were diseased zombies, many undead reanimated to serve in vast armies. They did not tire; barely even stopped moving when cut up badly enough. It was a stark contrast with their Clan and its many non-plague denizens perpetually struggling with disease. They almost seemed outmatched…

“Skywall? We need to talk.” He startled at his name. Someone was peeking through the doorway. The intruder. It was… Obadiah? The mate of one of his daughters. A common scout.

Worry seized his heart. Could it be Griefswald, his daughter? Skywall picked up his pearl and left in a haze. He noticed that Obadiah was shaking. The lightning nocturne had a rock clutched in one claw, instinctively mimicking Skywall.

“Who was it?” Skywall demanded, chest tight.

Obadiah’s eyes were closed. “All of them.”

Skywall’s pearl fell out of his hand and rolled across the floor. He didn’t look to see where it had gone or retrieve it. Instead, he picked up Obadiah and slammed the smaller dragon against the wall.

“Who was it? Griefswald?”

Obadiah nodded. More tears kept falling. Skywall felt his muscles lock.

“…Liquid?” He felt so sick.

Obadiah nodded, his body vibrating with sob after sob. Skywall’s vision went black. He couldn’t even hear himself ask the third name.

“Ostsee..?”

A nod. Skywall fell to his knees.

“Nordsee?”

His voice was barely a whisper, but Obadiah heard and he answered in the affirmative.

“Immer?” His voice shook. Please not her. Mother to his children, treasured consort… Her daughter, Cadell lived in the Clan…

Obadiah nodded, entire body quaking, and Skywall threw up.

He couldn’t think of another name. Of someone else to lose. It felt like there couldn’t be more to lose – couldn’t be worse than this. But he kept saying names, almost unconsciously, inching towards destruction, and Obadiah kept nodding.

The last name: “Eel?” A part of his brain prayed for her safety in particular. She was High Priestess – her loss would destroy the Clan.

“Beelzebub is safe.”

Relief crashed through his body. There were three of them left, then. Three from the largest family in the Clan. Skywall stared straight ahead, unthinking. Distantly, he registered Svetlana asking if he needed healing. After an uncertain amount of time he stood and found that she had left, as had Obadiah. Somehow found himself in front of Lisbeth.

“Wyrmwound.” He said before she could give her condolences. “It’s not worth it. It’s just more of this. More disease.”

Lisbeth knew him too well to argue. He wouldn’t listen to her anyway, she was plague. Not like him. Instead, she asked a more useful question.

“I don’t know when I’ll be back.” He said blankly, wondering if he was really that easy to read.

“Good luck.” Her eyes were dark. “I hope we’ll be here when you get back. Svetlana. Beelzebub. Obadiah. You’re sure you wouldn’t rather stay and fight for what you have left?”

He didn’t reply. Turned and walked away, kept walking. Left the Clan. Left the Rotrock Rim. Left the entire Wandering Contagion.

It was three days before he realized that he’d forgotten his pearl.


	6. Transformation (Fourth Epoch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Cadell, Beelzebub, Svetlana, Lvovna, Flo

** Clan Story: Transformation (Fourth Epoch) **

_cws: death, descriptions of decay, destruction of eggs_   
  


“No.” Beelzebub whispered.

Svetlana didn't reply. Her posture told Eel everything she needed to know.

“No.” She repeated louder. “You're the best healer in the Scarred Wasteland. It was your fault she was even sick and you, you promised to help her! You said you were healing her! How could you let her die?”

“There's only so much even I can do.” Svetlana said gently. “I worked with Lvovna throughout the night, but her spirit was rejecting her new body. It’s amazing she lasted as long as she did.”

“She was all I had left.” Eel's eyes filled with tears. It was too soon. First her mother, her aunts, her siblings… and now, not even a month later…

She looked around, seeking a distraction. But there was nothing. The Great Migration had robbed her of her childhood home, as well as her family. The Garden she’d loved, the rock with holes she’d liked to wind her way through…the caverns she’d explored with Cadell… Cadell who was now-

“She can’t be dead.” Eel said. “I won't let her.”

“She’s with the Plaguemother now.”

Eel stared past Svetlana. There was one option. Only one. “I need to see the body.”

Svetlana lowered her head politely. “As you wish.”

“Now.”

“Of course.” As High Priestess, it was only a matter of time before Beelzebub would have to see the body to perform the necessary funeral rites anyway.

Beelzebub followed the imperial deep into the network of tunnels. She hated every inch of it. _This is what they died for. Wyrmwound._ They reached the infirmary relatively quickly; it had to be close to the entrance for emergency injuries sustained outside the tunnels. Lvovna was tending to the body – applying the insects to accelerate decay. Eel pushed the wildclaw away violently and started sweeping the insects off her friend's corpse. It was too late for much of the face and forelegs, but at least her body was largely intact.

Svetlana put her hand on Lvovna and led her away. Eel distantly registered the two leaving. Finally, she was alone. She needed to carry Cadell for the next stage of her plan. It would be just like when they were children and the bogsneak had still been a spiral. It would be hard, but she could manage. Eel gripped the corpse and lifted.

She dragged the body through the tunnels towards the laboratory. Several dragons noticed and gasped, but no one questioned her. The advantages of being High Priestess. She kept her face impassive and her motions purposeful until she entered Flo's laboratory. She lowered Cadell to the floor gently, cradling her head so the already exposed tendons wouldn’t snap.

“High Priestess?” Flo looked shocked at having a corpse dumped on her floor.

“This.” Eel spat, “Is what your father did.”

Flo lay flat on her belly, forehead to the floor and wings fully outstretched in a solemn gesture of apology. “I am not my father, Venerated High Priestess.”

“Undo it.”

“With all respect, Venerated High Priestess, I cannot-”

“Aren’t you a necromancer? Isn't it your burden and duty to grant unlife to those the Plaguebringer chooses? I am her voice. I am her fangs. And I order you too reanimate this dragon.”

“I… I have never attempted this before, High Priestess. I am uncertain it would be successful, even if her body were not already so… cold.” Flo was trying to say that the insects had already eaten her face. That even if she could restore Cadell, what came back would be mutilated from the start.

“I order you to bring her back.”

Flo cringed into the floor. “As the High Priestess wishes.” There was bitterness in her voice. “The rites will take several hours to complete and will require a sacrifice. Do you have one prepared?”

Eel grimaced. It was difficult to procure a dragon sacrifice, the period after the Great Migration when there had been sacrifices aplenty had ended quite some time ago.

“Prepare the pentagram and body. I will return with a sacrifice by sundown.”  


* * *

Flo had asked whose eggs they were, a question Beelzebub had easily answered. They were her own, laid only a few nights before. She had rights to her own eggs, as any dragon did without question. Flo had accepted the reply with a small smile.

“I'll need other mages.” She said. “I'm not strong enough to attempt this on my own.”

Eel frowned. It would be nigh-impossible to persuade Svetlana to partake in the blackest of magics. Who else was there? Maybe Goddess or Hyperion, Plaguebringer knows the former had enough devotion. Perhaps Lvovna, she had been a close friend of Cadell's and had no known disputes with necromancy. With a sigh, she left to gather support.

All three agreed, although Lvovna irritatingly brought Svetlana along. The imperial had to stoop to fit into the chamber. Her eyes were full of kindness and judgement. Eel couldn't decide which she hated more.

“Cadell wouldn't want this. You weren't there when she died.”

Beelzebub didn't reply.

“She wanted it. She asked us to stop healing her. She doesn't want to come back. It was torment for her, to inhabit that foreign mutated body. And now…” Svetlana let the mangled corpse on the floor speak for her.

“As High Priestess, I order you to leave.”

Of all the dragons here, Svetlana was the only one who could stop her. She was powerful enough and had enough influence, as one of the Clan's five founders, to go against Eel's wishes. But she did not. Instead, she went as ordered.

“Do not ask me if I am sure.” Eel told the gathered dragons. “Do not question the will of the Plaguebringer. Just do it.”

And they did. Flo broke the eggs one by one. The fetuses inside didn’t move once they spilled onto the floor. They were barely formed. Then she began to chant. Eel watched, her eyes fixated on Cadell. Magics swirled around the bogsneak and coatl, drawn from the egg sacrifices and surrounding dragons. Even Eel felt some of her own magic leave her and be added to the mix.

There was no bang, no flash, no moment when it was clear that it had been a success. After a while, Eel noticed breathing.

A blood-red eye opened and something beautiful bloomed in Eel's chest. Cadell was back. She was no longer alone.

Then the undead bogsneak began to scream.


	7. Insurrection (Fourth Epoch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Lisbeth, Beelzebub, Mirek, Alyosha, Naphi, Westward, Plagia

** Clan Story: Insurrection (Fourth Epoch) **

  
“The wishes of the Plaguebringer are clear.” Beelzebub says, her mouth drawn into a taut frown. “The Religious Council unanimously agree that we have to stop hunting and start-”  
  
“Thank you for your time.” Skywall casually waves an arm to dismiss her, briefly lifting his claws from his pearl.  
  
She does not leave. “The wishes of the Plaguemother will be respected. You forget yourself, Arcanist.”  
  
“No, you forget yourself, granddaughter.”  
  
The spiral dragon glares at him, body undulating. She has mastered her natural flightiness, becoming sombre and still through sheer force of will. As a young adult she tattooed her entire body with deep red skeletal marks, calling it a blessing from the Plaguemother. When the clan finally moved to the Wyrmwound she had started hearing the Goddess’s voice. Or so she said. Half of the clan recognize her as a prophet, the other half as High Priestess. Few dispute her religious authority. She bears a staff and grimoire of spells, guarded by her rattle snake and red-tailed boa. Apart from that, she’s dressed in bones and rags: traditional plague regalia.  
  
“You would do well to listen to me, Skywall.” She hisses, serpentine, her snakes winding around her horns. “I speak for Her Highness.”  
  
“I take your counsel, but religious leaders do not belong in this meeting of strategy. You forget how many illnesses ‘Her Highness’ inflicts on our non-plague members. We are not hers to command.”  
  
“Treason!”  
  
“He’s right.” Lisbeth speaks. “We do not answer to the Plaguebringer and we never have. We worship her but she does not totally rule us. We will convene with the council in due course, and until that time it is Westward who is tasked with informing us of any emergencies. You have no place here, Beelzebub.”  
  
Beelzebub hisses but slinks off. No one disobeys Lisbeth, the unofficial head of the council. Her bones rattling as she leaves the cave’s antechamber.  
  
Alyosha looks solemn. “We have to be more careful with her. The clan trust her.”  
  
“She’s just a con artist!” Skywall huffs. “We all know the Plaguemother doesn’t speak with her and I saw her at birth – she was as blue and crystalline as I am.” He pauses for a moment, grief-stricken, remembering everyone who fell in the Great Migration. Once, his family had been vast, until all were slain in brutal conflict but Beelzebub. “Making her High Priestess was a mistake – we should have given the position to Plagia. She was blessed with the Plaguemother’s image at birth, she’s the daughter of one of our strongest warriors, and she’s easier to control.”  
  
“But we didn’t give the position to Plagia.” Naphi the Lych Queen observes coolly. “We gave it to your kin, on your command.”  
  
Skywall reddens at the insinuation. “Are you doubting my commitment?” Naphi looks away. They all remember how much Skywall has lost. “How about your hatchling, Arial, the one we call Contagrigousa? We’ve all seen her eyes – that’s an indisputable gift from the Plaguemother herself.”  
  
“I’ve ordered Westward to take her under his wing.” Arial says, pride deep in his voice. “I am her grandsire and I will see that she is put on the religious council. It won’t be easy, though. Beelzebub says her eyes are an accident of birth, a random mutation. People listen to her.”  
  
“I see it like this.” Everyone turn to Lisbeth, the tiny unfaelike fae, and listens in deep respect. “Soon, she’ll have to pick between the explicit, actual, wishes of the Plaguemother, and her own agenda. When she goes against our Goddess, then the religious council will unanimously vote to remove her. No one will be happy about it, but they’ll accept the ruling. Maybe then she’ll leave the Clan, maybe she’ll even take some of them with her, and that’ll be that. Until then, we wait and we tread carefully. And, most importantly of all: we do not concede any power to her.”  
  
“Have you heard,” Alyosha whispers to his closest confidant, “What she’s saying about you?”  
  
Lisbeth chuckles. “Yes, she says that I’m unplaguelike, that my recent eye change from the mutation shows that I’m a secret agent for the Nature Flight. It does more to discredit her than me. I laid the bedrock in this clan – the dragons here know me – and she forgets how many of our clan members were not born here. Westward, our own priest, defected from the Nature Flight. She does not scare me.”  
  
“Be careful.” Naphi warns, gaze unreadable. “Many of your allies have moved on. Exalted, felled in battle, killed by disease. The younger ones listen to Beelzebub more than you think.”  
  
“I am not afraid.”


	8. Forgetting (Fourth Epoch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Talon, Hysteria

** Clan Story: Forgetting **   
_cws: violence, non-graphic gore, mind control_

  
Blood. Sludge. Claw against meat. The rush of wind in his ears. The sting of a hostile spell. Metallic blood in his nostrils. Pain – his, that of others. All indistinguishable. Blurred shapes.  
  
Talon creased his forehead, tail lashing from side to side in irritation. “There's still nothing concrete.”  
  
“Take your time.” Hysteria said gently. “I can induce the hypnotic state to help you regain your memories, but only if you don't fight me.”  
  
“…I'll try.” He closed his eyes in concentration.  
  
Something came swimming into focus. A dragon, an imperial. A name attached itself to her face: Calliope. She was plague and heavily mutated, several eyes sprouting from her chest and shoulders. She held a powerful staff in her claws. The sight of her set him on edge: familiar and unfamiliar all at once.  
  
Talon found that he couldn't move his head, or even his eyeballs. It was like they had been glued into place.  
  
“My lieutenant.” She purred. Talon felt her claws brush along his side, felt his head lower in a submissive bow. “You have done so well.”  
  
Nausea crept along Talon's spine. He wanted to open his eyes, to ask Hysteria to stop the hypnotic trance, but he found himself completely paralysed.  
  
“How many did you kill today?”  
  
“Twenty one.” His throat opened without his consent. It was like she was pulling the answer from him. He wanted to shudder.  
  
“Excellent.” The eyes on her chest and shoulders blinked. “Alyosha's Clan will be decimated in no time with the help of dragons like you.” She shot him a look of appraisal. “What is your name?”  
  
“I have no name.”  
  
“Good. What is your purpose?”  
  
“To kill as you see fit.”  
  
The scene started shifting again. Relief washed over Talon. Anything else. Anywhere but there. Anyone but her.  
  
But he soon found himself regretting his optimism. It was his nightmare of falling and falling into the Wyrmwound. Of being brought back all wrong by Calliope, with the flesh from his face and forelegs eviscerated. Of coming back as a thrall, as something bound to obey and to kill. Of all the dragons he killed. No, not that he killed – that the hollow thing wearing his body killed.  
  
Talon awoke with a shudder.  
  
“How did it go?” Hysteria asked.  
  
“I remembered more. More than the nightmares. Still mostly just images, sounds unrelated to anything in particular. But I caught a real memory of her.”  
  
“The imperial who reanimated you?”  
  
“Yes.” Talon found himself wanting to conform to Hysteria's pearlcatcher behaviour, found himself wanting his own pearl. He pushed the urge down.  
  
“That must have been difficult.”  
  
Talon didn't reply. He was fixated on what it had been like to be a spectator in his own body. Wondering if it had been like that the whole time he'd been controlled, or if maybe he had some autonomy. He didn't know which would be worse.  
  
“Do you find it hard, being in the army with your history? We could get you reassigned. I hear that they're looking for someone to handle food preparation.”  
  
“Fighting is all I can do anymore. It’s the only thing my past doesn't interfere with.” The muscle memory was unnerving with his amnesia as it was. He had fought in situations like those so many times that his retaliation and evasion had become instinctive, and yet he didn't remember a single fight in its entirety. Just bits and pieces. When had he learned that? How many times had he fatally executed that response?  
  
“Very well. I'm sure you need to rest after that. Come back tomorrow and we can try to engage with your past again.”  
  
Talon nodded and left. He didn’t trust his voice not to shake.  
  
He thought about the red haze he had instead of tangible memories. Thought about coming back tomorrow, if he really wanted to remember what it had been like.  
  
Then he remembered that Calliope was dead. That he had seen her dead; it was what had released him. And with her gone, who could make amends? Someone should know the extent of the damage the necromancer and her thralls had done.  
  
Talon wandered back to the battlefield with determination smouldering within. Someday, he would learn everything he had done. And on that day he would no longer be a stranger to himself.


End file.
